<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If the Path Be Beautiful... by InstinctIsEnough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652481">If the Path Be Beautiful...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctIsEnough/pseuds/InstinctIsEnough'>InstinctIsEnough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Art as in Love, Instinct is Enough [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Some dubcon if you squint, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctIsEnough/pseuds/InstinctIsEnough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Danvers has a lot on her plate in the aftermath of Bishop's demise. Between research with Myrnin, Amelie's grieving the loss of Sam, and keeping up with school, the last thing Claire needs is the flu.<br/>So, she's a little relieved to learn she isn't coming down with something, she's just going into Heat. All this time in Morganville and apparently, this is how Vampire's breed. Caught up in her First Heat with the help of her Patron Amelie and Hannah Moses? Everyone's a little in over their heads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelie/Claire Danvers, Amelie/Hannah Moses/Claire Danvers, Hannah Moses/Claire Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Art as in Love, Instinct is Enough [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rising Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something to wrote to make my girlfriend gay, she encouraged me to post it so, here we are.</p>
<p>Full disclosure, I venture into some made-up ABO lore with something called an "Epsilon", explained in the text but it's essentially the idea of someone who isn't strictly and Alpha or an Omega, they are what their partner needs them to be (if they're with an Alpha, they go into Sympathetic Heat. An Omega triggers Sympathetic Rut. Their personal cycle can alternate or stagnate based on different personal and environmental factors). It's not something I've seen in other ABO fic, the incomparable  ToImagineIsEverything gave me the idea when I was developing plot for this fic, so all credit for that amazing concept goes to her!</p>
<p>Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whoa there sexy!” Eve chirped gleefully in greeting when Claire stumbled into the Kitchen, abused backpack slung over her shoulder as she sought, oh God, anything. Coffee, definitely coffee. Crap, the sizzling of bacon and cheese laden scrambled egg sent stomach acid straight to the back of her throat, why did it smell so strongly today? Coffee, she needed to clear the fog in her head. Maybe iced coffee. She didn’t usually care for plain black coffee, the iced variety never much appealed but she was so hot she felt like she might burst into flames if she stepped into the hot Texas sun. Ha. That would be one for the papers</span>
  <em>
    <span> Amelie’s Pet Human Spontaneously Combusts in the Sunlight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wow, you smell-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I showered! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>smell,” Claire grumped. She felt a bit badly about it, but only a bit, she didn’t feel good and Eve </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>smell, just God awful, for some reason. She knew the girl showered, she was wearing her usual deodorant, that mist spray that made her smell like a funeral parlor full of roses, but there was something underneath that, like some natural smell of Eve that just did not appeal at all, she wanted nothing to do with it, she’d had a similar issue, with Shane. He was pretty pissed about it, actually, her avoiding him because she was sick, and God just, he didn’t smell right. She used to feel safe and warm and delight in sleeping in his shirts but the past few days she couldn’t stand it, there was something different in his scent that just had her returning his shirts and keeping him out of her room, she had to wash her sheets the last time he came in and plopped down on her bed, she hadn’t been able to sleep for the smell. Michael smelled fine. Better. Nothing mind blowing just...right. It was stupid! She’d been sick or something, flu-y all week, a rising fever she couldn’t shake, nausea, her heartbeat thrummed through her whole body and she’d been having weird dreams. Not trouble sleeping, no nightmares, just bizarre sexual dreams. And not about Shane. Not about anyone she’d ever want to know about such dreams oh God she’d just die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was part of the reason she’d been avoiding Amelie of late which didn’t necessarily feel right. She could really use someone right now, in the wake of Sam’s death, she hadn’t seen the woman since that night in the cemetery. But Claire hadn’t known how to find her, she wasn’t taking her calls outside of the realm that, when she did call there was an answer, silence filled with the woman’s name from Claire. She was half tempted to say she needed something, something about the way the woman always answered implied, if it was an emergency, if Claire was calling because she needed help or was in danger, the woman would come to her. She almost did, she’d built up the nerve to, was going to the next time she called but then she was about 99% positive Amelie really could read a person’s mind, and that was when the fever and the strange dreams started and she so did not want her seeing that. Not about her or, oh God, Hannah. Hannah Moses, it was frustrating beyond belief, yeah, Hannah was...wow. Tall and strong and wow. But dreaming about the woman was the last thing Claire expected from her brain. But here she was, sick and fevered and having strange rampantly sexual dreams about two untouchable, incredible women. Maybe her period was coming or something. It’d be weird, early, but sometimes leading up to her period she got riled. She would wake up wet sometimes, down there. Nothing drastic just, a little. But the past few days, she’d woken with soaked panties and desperately needing to take some of the edge off before rising for the day, she was beyond glad Michael was usually at work by then. This morning had been particularly messy and she badly needed to do the laundry but there wasn’t time or energy for that. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little sexy today, in part she could give Eve that. She might look like a tired, feverish mess, she’d barely ran a brush through her hair, and her backpack had seen better days, but she found a clean, plain grey tee that wasn’t too suffocating, she’d tried wearing a bra but what she was wearing made her feel warm enough, her chest just felt really sensitive today and a bra, even a clean one, just wasn’t happening. The tee was fine and she’d woken with the need to see a man about a horse, and still, that didn’t do much to stop whatever was going on down there, she just felt hot and wet and she didn’t have much in the way of clean underwear, she so wasn’t risking some sort of nasty staining that would be visible to everyone today, God, she had a presentation at school, the last thing she needed was Monica making some claim that Claire wet her pants while she was on campus so, she still had that skirt of Eve’s she’d borrowed a while back, for the Dead Girl’s Dance, she just forgot to return it and she was glad, it smelled like her closet, not Eve’s and it was black leather so. It should be fine. Maybe it was getting better, she’d sort of dried up when she entered the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> bitchy-bitch,” Eve giggled, “you smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, we’re not synched up or anything, thank God, so I can actually enjoy what you’re putting out right now. Wow,” she gave an anticipatory shiver, “Too bad Michael’s already at work...wait, scratch that. Good thing he’s at work right now. I mean I’d get it but still,” she shrugged, as Claire filled up a thermos with ice from the tray in the freezer before heading for the coffee pot, “you should stay home today, Michael said, it’s safest. He says he’s got a place in vamp-town he can hang around for the weekend, Shane and I’ll be around if you need anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay home,” Claire said as she poured her coffee. Was there such a thing as a caffeine IV? She needed one of those. Drop her in an ice bath, hook her up to a caffeine drip, leave her to her fate. “I’ve got class, tests, and I’m going to present at school today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve got very quiet for a moment, it almost sounded like the contents of her frying pan took the hint, the sizzling took pause as she lowered the flame and blinked a few times, looking to Claire, something grave in her expression. “You’re...you’re really sure you want to do that? Michael wasn’t sure if you had a partner or anything, Amelie’s supposed to be in charge of that but...that might not be her main priority at the moment. He figured you’d be riding this one out alone or just...you know, if you’d been matched, you could bunker down wherever’s comfortable for you. But just...presenting at school? I mean it’s not a huge deal, you gotta do what you gotta do, but you don’t know what you’ll end up with, you know? It’s a major risk, Claire-Bear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Eve was the one with the fever. What the hell did Amelie have to do with her presentation? Partner? This wasn’t a group project, Claire wasn’t big on group projects she usually ended up doing all the work—if they actually pulled their weight? Maybe. “It’s not a big deal, tell Michael he can stuff it, okay, he’s not my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be your weird step mom if he was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross.” Oh God, the kitchen smelled gross. She definitely needed out, air, she needed to get to class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright well, enjoy your wild weekend,” Eve called as Claire took her thermos and headed for the front door, “Call if you need anything, we got your back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild weekend? Yeah, right. The second she was done with school her weekend plans could be summed up in a single word: bed. She was spending her weekend in bed and praying whatever bug this was passed before she lost her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was nice, better, fresh air she filled her lungs with in long deep breaths to banish her nausea before stepping off the porch and toward the sidewalk to walk the several, </span>
  <em>
    <span>several </span>
  </em>
  <span>blocks to campus. She felt like she was melting into the sidewalk, sips of icey coffee her only reprieve, oh God, why had she thought the leather skirt would be helpful today? It wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was, when a police cruiser pulled up alongside her, slowing to a crawl to match her sluggish pace as the driver’s side window rolled down to reveal Chief Moses peering up at her through aviator sunglasses she rose to rest atop her head, hair braided into tight, neat cornrows that spilled into braids past the nape of her neck. They would, if she let them down, she kept them twisted up into a bun at the back of her head, Claire’s throat went a little dry at the idea of seeing her let her hair down, and she was reminded just why leather was her friend today, when she was met with an intense stare that had her halting her advance forward as the woman brought her car to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Claire, you feelin’ okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine, Officer Moses-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile tugged at the woman’s lips and she said, “I’m not putting you in handcuffs or anything, you can call me Hannah. You don’t look fine...you’re heading to class? Wanna lift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated herself that ‘lift’ immediately sent the mental image of the woman hoisting her up off her feet and pinning her against a wall, oh God, that just- didn’t help anything, she felt warmer and she clenched her knees together, tight, felt like her legs were trembling a bit. She definitely might need that ride to make it to campus but God she wasn’t sure that would do her much good in any other capacity. This was stupid, they were just dreams! She was just having some fever induced psychosis. She might ask Myrnin, he experienced every sort of psychosis under the sun, though he hadn’t been reachable lately. The first day she felt her fever coming on she’d taken one step into lab and the Vampire had sniffed the air, said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve no time for such things, nor do I care to find a replacement assistant when I inevitably destroy you if you stay, come back when you’re done.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Done being sick, she supposed he meant, and he’d not sent anyone for her so. She supposed he was serious, he didn’t want her back until whatever this was had passed. Crap what if she was contagious? She didn’t want to risk spreading anything to Hannah. Anyone, for that matter. Maybe class wasn’t such a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not...yeah I have a fever, I’d hate for  you to catch it, I can walk.” She might have to douse herself in ice coffee. She might be walking right back to the Glass House. Her head was really fuzzy and Hannah staring at her wasn’t helping that for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah leaned out of her vehicle a bit, elbow over the edge of the window as she examined Claire more closely and then sniffed like she smelled something. “Oh Christ baby girl, you’re sure you want to go to class? I’m definitely driving you wherever you’re going, no way would I let you just walk around alone. I’m pretty regular myself, you won’t pass it on to me or anything, mine’s not for a few weeks yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hers? Was this some sort of seasonal thing that passed through Morganville, giving everyone their turn? “Fun,” Claire offered with put-on enthusiasm that made Hannah snort, chuckle before waving her on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in here before you cause a riot or something. Campus...out of towners are perfectly safe, if you run into trouble, you call me, okay?” Hannah intoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Yeah, thanks,” that was weird and overprotective but she somehow didn’t mind it, like she did with her parents or Michael or Shane and Eve. It made something inside her feel safe. She slid into the passenger's seat with some relief, Morganville definitely didn’t skimp on the AC in their police cruisers and Hannah didn’t seem to mind much, cranking it up and adjusting the fans to blow on her more which helped and it didn’t oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought Michael smelled alright, and Eve and Shane had just smelled wrong. But Hannah Moses? Whatever she was wearing today was very, very right, the smell made Claire’s head swim a bit, something humming in her lower stomach and very grateful for the leather skirt, very very grateful, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, okay, yeah. You’re sure about classes today?” Hannah pressed as she drove forward, pulling away from the curb and shifted a bit in her seat, putting her head closer to the window she left cracked to breathe in the fresh air as she drove, which yeah, only made things worse, blew torrents of Hannah-scented air in Claire’s direction, oh God she was scared if she stood up there might be visible spillage, crap. Why was this happening? What the hell kind of bug did this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have tests and a presentation due. I’ll rest up this weekend,” Claire promised quietly as she shrugged, she was just, going to hold her breath, try to breathe less, yeah. That might help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh darlin’,” Hannah chuckled, a rich sound in her throat that sent a spark through Claire, broke the breath she had free and she gulped as she drew in another attempt to hold her over. “I know what you’ll be getting up to this weekend, you don’t have to be so polite. And the Professors at the university understand, know how things go in Morganville, if you skipped out until you’re all clear and just explain later they’ll reschedule your tests and presentation without penalty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t sound like a legitimate thing. Most of her professors didn’t offer slack unless you actually died or something. Barring miraculous resurrection, going back after missing a test didn’t fly. “I’ve already studied and have everything ready. I’ll just go, do my thing, go home, go to bed. ...what do you think I’ll be up to this weekend? I might take a nice sexy visit to the ER if I can’t shake this stupid fever but other than that, I’m planning on lying in bed and awaiting the sweet, cold embrace of death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More silence. Why was everyone getting quiet on her today?! Something about it with Hannah made her squirm in her seat. “...Claire...honey what exactly do you think is going on with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, I wasn’t saying you need to take me to the ER or anything, I’m fine I just- it’s some kind of weird bug. I’ve been feverish and weird all week, everything seems to make me sick or…” horny, “sick.” Same difference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...a...bug?” Hannah questioned slowly, like the words were somehow foreign to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-y-yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah seemed to be considering something as she pulled onto campus, brought her cruiser to a stop at the curb near the quad, “Claire, honey you should talk to Amelie-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got enough going on right now, she…” well, she might not even much care that Claire was sick, outside the realm of her usefulness. But she’d like to think she would care at least a little, and if she did, care meant worry, and worry was the last thing Amelie needed. “I don’t need her to worry about me. I’m fine, promise. If I need help or something yeah, I’ll call you? Thanks for the ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire wait-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, not happening, she was going to burst out of her skin if she stayed trapped in a car with Hannah Moses a moment longer, do or say something stupid she’d definately regret, “Bye!” she chirped, hurling herself from the car and slamming the door shut behind her as she made as close to a run for it as she possibly could, oh God her thighs were wet. Stupid bug. Stupid Morganville. Stupid Claire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid everyone really. Everyone was acting really weird today, either avoiding her like the plague which she got, or getting too close for comfort. A boy she recognized from town walked right up to her on her way to her first class, hand cupping her ass through her skirt and something in her brain screamed that she should call Hannah or Amelie. So not happening. Maybe Hannah, she said to call if she ran into trouble but a little non-consensual groping didn’t seem like something to call the Chief of Police about. Campus security, if the asshole wouldn’t leave her alone. He got in her space and breathed deep, asked her what she thought she was doing at school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going into the science building so, “Gymnastics, dumbass. Get off me before I call someone,” she all but snarled, raising her hand to show her wrist, the golden bracelet that linked her to Amelie, said she was under her protection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something but a girl, one with a marker that said she was Oliver’s came over and gripped him tight by the back of his neck. Oh wow, was she a Vampire? She seemed human enough but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>grabbed him, hurled him back with a vicious sound and pulled him away from Claire and she ducked into the science building, pulling the door shut behind her with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slam</span>
  </em>
  <span> before hightailing it to class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Class was torture. She felt uncomfortably hot, everyone was staring or shooting her curious glances, it didn’t matter most were out of towners and the few bitchy Morganville natives shot her sympathetic looks. Weird. Everything was weird, this day was weird and she really just wanted to go home. She really just wanted to call Hannah, let her punch the daylights out of any asshole that tried to touch her, or Amelie, oh God, she probably wouldn’t like people making such lewd passes at her...assistant? She was Myrnin’s assistant but she was Amelie’s, first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. That line of thinking did not help anything whatsoever. She was grateful she was allowed to leave the classroom once she finished testing, she felt like she was on autopilot filling in her bubble sheet and equations page before she slung her bookbag over her shoulder, and slammed her finished test on the TA’s desk before bolting from the room, bathroom, she needed to just, get some cold water on her skin asap. The AC might leave the tile floors with an icy chill, maybe she’d just lay straight down and anyone who thought it strange could just bite her. Not the best invitation in Morganville but it was the standard one she’d be offering for the foreseeable feverish future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except she didn’t make it to the bathroom. She opened her classroom door, felt the zip of frequency tune up around her as she stepped through, straight into an old, well appointed study, instead of the hallway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amelie’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>study, apparently, if the woman’s presence was enough to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God, someone help her. What was even happening? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimper </span>
  </em>
  <span>escaped her the moment she stepped into the room and could smell the Vampire queen. It didn’t help that she was up to her usual dramatics. She wasn’t even sitting behind the desk piled with ledgers and documents. No, she was perched at the edge of her desk, one leg crossed over the other, hands on either side, thrumming her sharp nails against the table side. She was still all in white, like she had been at Sam’s funeral, was that some ritual, she wondered, white instead of black, for mourning? There were different cultures that did that, wore white to represent oneness with God, a return to Source, the hope for purification and rebirth. She...couldn’t name them for the life of her now, the woman was wearing a silky, billowy blouse, tight at her waist, a deep v over her breasts, the arms were cinched tight in cuffs at her wrist, and her waist, hips, thighs, t least to her mid-thigh, was encased in a tight white leather skirt, pale white stockings the same pallor of her skin, feet slipped into shiny white heels, the single splash of color came in the vibrant red of the soles of her shoes. Her hair was a crown of braid atop her head, wisps of hair framing her face as she stared at Claire like she was something to be devoured, and she supposed, given the whole ‘vampire/human’ food chain, she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, Officer Moses was right, that is…” she breathed deep, gripping the edge of the desk momentarily, “very strong. Do have a seat, Claire. Would you care for something to drink? Have you eaten today, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire gulped as she took the single chair before her boss. “N-no I’m fine. I haven’t um...I haven’t been feeling very well I couldn’t eat-” she shook her head, partially to clear it, partially to banish the line of questioning, she didn’t think she could eat any time soon, and what did that matter anyway? “I’m fine, I’m more worried about you. How...I...you’re okay? We haven’t seen each other since the gr- since you-” she swallowed, oh God she was messing this up, just, “You have to call me next time, okay? Tell me where you are and I’ll come to you. Pl-please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...why would I entertain such a request? To what end would your company be of assistance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just- I would be there. You seemed...you always seem so alone and you aren’t,” and when the woman arched a brow at that, Claire blushed. “I know I’m just some human pawn, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>matter to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should certainly hope so as I am your patron, your protector. You would be fodder if not for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I care about you because I care about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Amelie, not your protection. If it was Oliver’s mark on my bracelet, or no bracelet at all, I’d still be sitting right here, making the same offer. You matter to me, you matter period. You’re the only vampire who matters, you said so yourself, right? I care about you, so if you need someone? I’m there. So call me, next time. On the phone, though that freezing thing might be nifty just now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie stared at her for a long moment like she’d just posed some sort of threat, not some sentimental promise that ended in a pathetic attempt at a joke. And then, “I will consider it, in future, that you would come at my call.” Oh God, her mind really shouldn’t take that so wrongly, especially when it was followed up by the woman confessing, “...I find...in times you wish for me to call on you, the guarding thought that keeps the impulse to partake in such ritual again at bay, is that the act might hurt you, Claire. I...it is vexing, that you believe I do not care, when I have explicitly said- I gave you means to defend yourself at all cost, kept you by my side with my most trusted protector, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would never risk you, Claire. And that will continue to be so. So long as we are linked...what you are concerned of will not come to pass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Then I hope we stay linked if it keeps you safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” there was a bit of amusement in her voice then, and she shook her head. “Yes, I suppose so. Therefore, you are absolutely to take care of yourself, we cannot remain linked if you perish, can we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Missing a few meals isn’t going to kill me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hint of smile vanished from the woman’s face. “That is unacceptable, dangerous, Claire, I understand it can be difficult, navigating heightened senses, but you must prepare your body for what is to come...and you’ve precious little idea just what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...what is to come?” Claire gulped, nervous to her core, “You know what’s wrong with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you child-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We agreed you weren’t going to call me that anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...young lady,” Amelie amended, a spark of amusement back in her gaze, something like the look a predator at play with her prey. “There is nothing wrong with you. You are simply in Heat. Or soon to be, you smell...intriguing, in truth, enticing. I apologize I did not have this discussion with you sooner, but it has been so long since someone so close to sexual maturity, last joined our community.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...heat? Like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like an Omega, my dear. Hannah suspected as much and your presence here has confirmed for me that yes, you are presenting as an Omega, and you are very near entering your Heat, your first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman gave her something of a sympathetic look before launching into some wild explanation of some sort of mating affliction that affected the town. Vampires, and then the Humans that lived among them, by association. A system of Alphas and Omegas for the purpose of breeding. It was, apparently, the only way other than turning, that Vampires could be...made. Well. Claire had wondered how so many people kept...making children in a town like this. She supposed flying blind into a hormone-fueled days-long sexual frenzy every six months, children happened, especially when that was, apparently, often the goal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want kids!” Claire shrieked, and then shook herself, “I mean I- someday, yeah, sure, b-but not now. C-c-can’t I just...I dunno, turn it off? Or uhhh...Eve said something about riding it out on my own, you...you’re in charge of matching me I guess, d-don’t match me I- I’ll just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire. That is hardly advisable, any Heat is torment to endure alone, but a first? I can arm you with knowledge to prepare you but it will be nothing to truly prepare you for the real experience. You needn’t be left with child if that is not yet your true wish, there are protections that can be set in place, and too, matching you with an experienced Alpha will ensure you are well taken care of in all regards and left with no ill after effects.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...who? Just...some random person? Shane...I’ve only ever been with him, I’d be okay with that but…” her nose wrinkled, “He’s...oh God I haven’t been able to stand how he smells-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thrilling as Mister Collin’s mediocrity might seem to a young lady outside the realms of Rut and Heat, your precious Shane is a Beta. ...has he touched you since your Heat set in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...no? I haven’t erm...oh God, he smells bad because he...isn’t someone I would want to er...mate...uh...b-be-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is not someone you would wish to be bred by, no, he is not,” Amelie assured her lowly. Oh God, that meant- no, did that mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...people who smell...nice-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-good. Amazing. They’re um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alphas you would make an ideal pairing with. Yes,” and then she chuckled darkly, a sound that shouldn’t have sent fresh wet to soil her thighs but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell...amazing, to you, Claire? You needn’t be so shy, I am a very strong Alpha. I smell as much to many. But I have not taken a mate in quite some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...quite some time? I thought...you didn’t- oh God, ignore that, that was stupid I shouldn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“No. Not Sam,” Amelie spoke with some remorse, averting her gaze which was not something that usually happened with the woman so bent on dominating every interaction. “I was...always drawn to him, but never sought him for Rut, nor did I offer aid in his Heats. I went to such lengths to keep him close, bound to me but I could not- I was so fearful of losing him…” she swallowed, “I squandered what time we had. Fear of the future ruined what potential there was for present perfection,” she said, raising her eyes once more. “I do not intend to repeat the mistakes of my past.” and when Claire said nothing, “...you are adverse to a pairing with a ‘random’, yes? And you require someone skilled to guide you through your first Heat, satisfy you without fully claiming you, leaving you with their child?” Claire nodded, not trusting herself to speak because, oh God. She </span><em><span>didn’t </span></em><span>want that,</span> <span>she </span><em><span>didn’t</span></em><span>, she was so not ready for anything remotely like motherhood. But something in her...yeah, this Heat stuff it really was...for that purpose, something in her lost her sense and wanted to refute the woman, insist she was ready to be bre- to have children. “Then I’ve the perfect match in mind, for your first Heat.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“...you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire wasn’t sure she heard the woman right, maybe she wasn’t following along well enough or maybe the ringing in her ears was robbing her ability to understand coherent words, she felt stupid asking, “You?” because she definitely hadn’t said that-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Me. We are linked, Claire, there is no one better who can care for you, I will anticipate your every need, learn your every limit, and I will bring you to the very brink without the risk of breaking you. When we have concluded our time together and you are recovered, we will revisit the topic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We- you want to- I mean it’s- you want to do…” a days long sexpedition, “all that, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I have made that plain. Honestly Claire, I understand pending Heat can rob you of your senses but I’ve some hope you can maintain your mental aptitude for some time yet. You just came from some physic’s examination, did you not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And did you pass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...think so?” and at the woman’s critical stare, “Yes. I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl. Now, as for the remainder of your classes today, I will send word to your professors-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! I can’t- they can’t know about this, that’s just embarrassing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...your professors are well aware the circumstances of Rut and Heat, Claire. A great many of them endure it themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gross. “I studied, Amelie, and I’ve worked really hard on my presentation and I- I’m prepared for it, so. I want to finish the day at least, I mean I’m not...dragging myself on the carpet or whatever so I assume I still have some time before I turn into some sort of sex crazed demon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...some time, yes,” Amelie supposed. “But it is dangerous Claire, you’re albeit compromised and the closer you draw to Heat the more your body will seek to summon an Alpha to mate with you. I would not send you out unscented,” she said, rising from her seat at her desk and Claire sank back into her seat, shaking a bit as the woman closed the distance between them and crouched to close her arms around Claire in a...hug? Oh God she smelled so good, she felt dizzy from it really, and then the woman’s lips were at her throat and the fear of being bitten was far from her mind when her lips pressed a kiss there before parting, tongue lathing at her neck before the barest bite came without even a hint of fang, another, and another before she licked to soothe what she’d made sore and then she pulled back, seeming satisfied, “that should leave you with enough of my scent to forewarn any who cross your path that you are taken this Heat. But even that will not protect you with absolution. You will have an escort,” she announced, taking purchase on the desk once more like nothing at all had just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the frequency shift, tuning, and then the door behind her opened with the sound of chatter, people talking, phones ringing, a fax machine firing away, as footfalls thunked into the room. She twisted around to see Hannah Moses, standing with one hand on the doorknob, the other holding a file open she was absorbed in before she sniffed and looked up, taking in the room she’d stepped into with a few surprised blinks and then her gaze settled on Claire peering at her from her seat and the woman turned to face the Police Station she’d just stepped out of, and closed the file to toss it onto the nearest desk before slamming the door closed behind her, and then whirling to get to Claire, speaking with some urgency,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay honey, don’t sit like that unless you mean it, alright?” she cautioned, a hand on her elbow pulling to guide her backward off the chair so she stood and turned to face Amelie again, before sitting down. Oh. she’d turned all the way around, when she smelled Officer Moses, twisted in her seat and then turned entirely, brought her knees up onto the seat, her back to Amelie that- oh God was that some sort of signal or something? “Jesus. You explained everything to her, right?” she asked Amelie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus had little to do with it, I assure you,” Amelie drawled. “Yes. I’ve explained what I can, the rest will have to be learned by experience. Experience she will have this evening, when you return her to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I have offered to assist Claire through her first Heat, and she has accepted. She does, however, refuse to accept my offer of abandoning her academic responsibilities for today. She insists upon returning to class and I cannot have my Omega wandering about unprotected. As you are an Omega likewise, and one of my most trusted, capable protectors, I am tasking you with the objective.” Omega? Claire thought Amelie said she would only be attracted to Alphas she wanted to er...yeah. Weird. Maybe she was broken or something, defective? Because whatever this was inside her wanted Amelie with everything and somehow it wanted Hannah Moses in the exact same way and form. “Keep wandering hands off of Claire, guard her through the day, and return her to me safely when her lessons conclude and she has eaten a sufficient dinner. She is to eat when you leave here, immediately, and maintain hydration. I will make ready a place for us to safely conduct her Heat, when she has finished for the day, you are to contact me and I will bring you to me. Is that clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I wasn’t busy running the police force for all of Morganville. I can drop everything and mind your Omega for an afternoon, absolutely,” Hannah snarked, and then she sighed. “Yeah. Figured something like this would happen. Cleared my damn schedule,” she said, shaking her head. “Alright darlin’. Everything’s gonna be okay, you just stick with me today, alright? We’ll get you something you can stomach, and you finish up your little projects, and we’ll get you settled tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah Moses,” Amelie spoke with some command. “You are to guard my Omega absolutely. You are to punish any who advance upon her with my scent on her skin. You are to gauge her responsiveness to any such advances. It is understandable her body might betray her but if you feel her attractions genuine? That she returns such wanton behavior from any who is not I myself? ...you are to keep me informed,” she turned her stare on Claire. “Such misbehavior requires correction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Hannah nodded before looking to Claire, “come on honey, let’s go,” she invited, waving Claire to follow her, and then thinking better of it, her hand on her elbow again, this time under it, to help her stand and the Officer saw her backpack on the floor at her feet and took it up without a word, slinging it over her shoulder and Amelie’s nose wrinkled with some disdain when she saw the battered thing. “I got this. When’s your next class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-two,” Claire swallowed, trying to ignore the blazing heat rising in the skin under Hannah’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah smiled kindly, “Alright then. Let’s get going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire wasn’t sure what to think. She was pretty sure thinking was out the window at this point, she was fevered and dizzy and confused. How was this even happening? Amelie had explained, she had. Very articulately. About exposure to pheromones and time spent in Morganville, with Vampires? Being so constantly surrounded by it altered her biology in this way. Now that she was out of Amelie’s orbit, stepping from her office and back into campus, appearing to be stepping out of the Science building, she wasn’t so sure about returning to schedule, she wanted Amelie, wanted the Vampire to hold her, mark her more, pin her down and basically the only thing keeping her from throwing open the connection and finding the matching frequency for Amelie’s current office space was the fact that yeah, her scent still lingered on Claire, she had it with her, could breathe it deep and she did have someone who could do the holding part. Was doing it. It was a little pathetic but the second they stepped through, that thing in her that yearned for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> whimpered in her, cried in some sorrow and panic because as far as it was concerned the objective was meeting her biological imperative, not going to class, they’d been right there! An Alpha in reach, ready to breed her. She’d flinched and Hannah caught her against her side, offering a soft, concerned,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire? Darlin’ you okay? If you need Amelie now just say the word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She struggled, but she struggled less with Hannah’s arms around her, the woman holding her secure, more like a hug now, she’d shifted to wrap her arms around Claire, one hand on the small of her back, the other on the crown of her head, burying it against the woman’s chest, letting her ground herself in her scent and Amelie’s and something about the mix was so soothing to whatever freaky Vampire voo-doo was going on inside of her. She didn’t realize she’d been shaking until she stopped, relaxed into the woman, and just breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m okay,” she decided after a moment, “Sorry just- wow. This is weird. Oh God, I can’t believe this is happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Hannah soothed, the hand on her back rubbing a lazy path up and down her spine in a way that comforted but oh God, she was an Omega, right? Claire couldn’t help but imagine the woman’s long, strong fingers burried deep inside her, pinning her against the door to the science building, something like an Alpha, her shaft, Amelie had called it, growing and fucking her for all to see she was being claimed. Oh crap, that was bad wasn’t it? She shouldn’t be thinking like that. Amelie had said something that made it sound like wanting or accepting the advances of other Alphas would get her punished, but Hannah wasn’t an Alpha. But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just some poor woman protecting her and inconveniencing herself, she’d cleared her </span>
  <em>
    <span>schedule</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it, she didn’t deserve Claire thinking gross, invasive things. “Everything’s gonna be alright honey, Amelie’ll take real good care of you. As long as you’re really comfortable with that...you are, right? Seventeen’s the age of consent but you’re a little wired right now, if you feel any hesitation, even a little, I’ll get things straightened out with her. Heats on your own are hell but you can get through them if you prepare enough, have a little help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have um...have you ever…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I couldn’t be home when I was on tour in Afghanistan. Not exactly the place a girl wants to reveal she’s gotta need to be thoroughly fucked nonstop for a few days on a cycle, and it’s...different when you’re around just regular people. You need an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and nothing less, or you’re better off just handling it yourself. You askin’ out of curiosity, or is that what you’re leaning towards doin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, curious, oh God I- I thought about it earlier wh-when Amelie first explained but I...I hadn’t been matched and I didn’t want to be matched with someone I don’t know or trust but I-I have that with her and- oh gosh this is bad, even thinking about not going through with it makes…” she shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, your Omega doesn’t like it none, I know the feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you...matched?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...not exclusively. Richard’s helped me through a Heat or two, the rest I’ve been on my own for. My Heat won’t happen for maybe a month or so from now. I’ll get around to finding someone,” she shrugged, taking one last deep breath like she was breathing in Claire’s hair before pulling back, keeping an arm around her, sort of, her hand was resting on the small of Claire’s back. “Come on, you need to eat. Lead the way,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire didn’t, not really. Hannah’s other hand came up to grab hold of her forearm, and the woman walked like that, glaring at anyone who verged too close, stared at her, let out a warning sound at a boy that wolf whistled at Claire. She guided her most of the way across campus, following signs to the student center. Amelie’s scent helped, took the brunt of the different smells of people and food and coffee off of her sensory intake, she could stand to be in the midst of it all, and it helped that Hannah stayed so close too. She walked Claire up to the counter, the hand on her back sliding up as she wrapped her arm around Claire’s shoulders, studying the menu board before the woman was rattling off an order for two turkey sandwiches, extra everything, an apple, an orange, and a bag of chips, two bottles of water, Claire’s usual mocha, iced, extra ice, and one black coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire’s eyes went wide when she pulled out her wallet to pay and Hannah actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the hand that had been holding her close by her bicep slipping down to grasp hold of her wrist to keep her still, the sound, maybe the action too, the whole reaction made Claire’s knees shake, wetness pool between her thighs, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m buying. My job to take care of you until I get you to Amelie’s, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-b-but I- I mean, you’re doing so much for me, the least I can do is buy you lunch. I should at least pay my half-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’, there ain’t ‘half’ about it. Only thing I ordered for myself is a coffee, I already got two of my squares in today. You need to catch up, prepare. I’m paying, and you’re gonna sit down and eat every last bite before I take you to class, is that clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire gulped, “Y-yes ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Hannah encouraged, taking a deep breath and then laughing at herself, sounding a little nervous, “Sorry, didn’t mean to play Alpha there. But you’re my responsibility for right now, let me take care of you, s’what you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hannah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman held her to her side a little more, her nose at Claire’s temple, brushing lightly as she took a deep breath and then a spark shot through the younger Human when Hannah’s lips pressed a kiss to her temple. “I got you darlin’, you just stick with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah paid, and carried the tray with what looked like an impossible amount of food for her to eat after everything had seemed so unappealing. But she was definitely going to try, something in her really didn’t want to let Hannah down. They approached the end where they’d pick up their coffees, where Eve was pulling shots and dumping ice in a blender. She smiled when they approached, greeting,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘Claire’ me, you bitch! Why the hell didn’t you explain- I thought I had the freaking dread plague or something!” Claire snapped, albeit halfheartedly at her friend, she hadn’t liked being in the dark about all of this, but she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...explain? Hey my parents gave me the ABO Talk when I was twelve, all about my ‘changing body’ blah blah blah. I figured even your nutso overprotecting parents would have given you the same, or do they think you don’t know that penises are real and orgasm isn’t even a word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had- they gave me the talk, yeah but </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk, sex. None of this- this isn’t normal, Eve, outside of Morganville, people aren’t like this anywhere else. Well, nowhere else I’ve ever been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve’s eyes were almost comically wide, mouth dropped open before she shook herself, “Really? Holy shit. I swear I didn’t know, seriously that’s...I mean that’s what it’s like here, I never imagined it was different anywhere else. I thought you knew, seriously. Who told you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Amelie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! Oh my God, and I thought it was bad hearing about it from my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire shrugged. “It wasn’t...bad,” she said. A little embarrassing but...she hadn’t necessarily hated hearing the woman’s explanation of things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...did she match you? Who with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not matched, exactly um...I mean...th-this time sh...she’s going to help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve had stopped just short of firing up the blender for Claire’s mocha. “...she who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Amelie? Please don’t scream-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did but she gave everyone the courtesy of slamming down the button to sent the blender rearing to life before Eve loosed an earth-shattering </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> just barely masked under the ice-crushing whirl of blades. She did that until she was red in the face, giggling breathlessly and bouncing, running in place excitedly before she brought the blender to a stop and pulled the pitcher off the base with an excited squeal. “I can’t believe-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not- just- shush!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting banged by the Vampire-Queen,” Eve sang as she poured frozen mocha into a plastic cup, handing it off to Claire. Well, setting it down on the counter and then when Claire reached for it the Goth girl took hold of Claire’s hands, “Okay, so you have to tell me ev-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve flinched away, hands slipping from Claire’s when Hannah slammed her fist on the counter top, “Hey!” she barked at Eve, “Watch your hands girl. She’s-” the woman swallowed, calming a bit and clearing her throat, “She’s Amelie’s. Off limits until her Heat is out. Keep your hands to yourself until then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve’s gaze had already dropped to the floor and there was something weirdly instinctual, Claire thought, about the way she paired that with tilting her head back and to the side, bearing her neck. Eve looked like she’d done it on reflex, and then found it odd. “Sorry Al-...Hannah. It won’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that it doesn’t,” Hannah intoned, taking Claire’s drink and adding it to her tray and Eve felt safe enough to move to pour fresh coffee for the woman before handing it over, eyes down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh...Han? You feeling okay? Because that was very…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got orders from Amelie,” the woman shrugged like she was more so doing it for her own benefit, physically shrugging the matter off, not allowing herself to be as concerned as she might truly feel. She seemed a little confused, too. “Being charged with protecting another Omega, I have to be diligent, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve nodded. “You um...good luck Claire. Stay safe, will you? Call us if you need us,” she said, waving goodbye and then turning on the boy prompting her with another order, “Hey, I’m on it, stop yelling jeesh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...are you? Okay that is,” Claire asked when Hannah guided her to a table in the back corner, a small round table she ushered Claire into the seat where she would sit with her back to the room, while Hannah set the tray down and claimed the seat across from her, in the back to the wall, sweeping an assessing gaze over the room as she sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I think. Fuck, I’m okay just uhhh, you know how it is when Amelie says to do something. I think...maybe my Omega’s just responding to an Alpha’s orders? And your um, scent’s a little…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross?” Claire worried, nerves soothed and stoked at,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind blowing,” Hannah assured. “That everyone’s drinking coffee and dicking around between classes and not being thrown into some kind of wild cafeteria orgy...means we got an awful lot of out of towners at TPU, dang. Never realized how many students there were who’ve got no damn idea what’s right outside the gates.” She raised her coffee to her lips, taking a deep breath like she was trying to fill up her senses with that smell instead, before she took a careful sip, shook herself. “Eat up. Everything, Claire, I’m serious, you’re going to need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, looking over the options in front of her and Hannah seemed to have the need to do things. She opened the bag of potato chips and set it down in front of Claire to try first, something plain but salty on her stomach, the salt sort of burst on her tongue, she could taste it more intensely. Excited something finally didn’t make her want to hurl on sight she let out an appreciative hum, wriggling about in her seat. She blushed when the reaction caused Hannah to stare at her momentarily. She said she’d eaten, but maybe she was hungry again, she definitely looked it. “Do you want some?” Claire offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat,” was all the woman said, focusing on the next task she gave herself. She peeled the orange and separated the slices while Claire finished her chips. Hannah had a pocket knife, it looked clean as she used it to slice up the apple when Claire reached for an orange slice. The first bite of orange sent tangy juice gushing over her tongue, a little satisfied moan escaping her mouth, along with a bit of juice spilling at the corner of her lips, Hannah’s gaze snapping up at her at the sound and then the woman’s hand was at her cheek, thumb brushing along her lips before she wiped up the juice on the pad of her  thumb, the woman bringing that thumb to her own lips and sucking it clean. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Claire squeaked out, shaking a bit in her seat, brain short circuiting a bit, focusing on taking careful bites of orange then, finishing it and her apple without incident. Hannah seemed a bit restless when she ran out of things to manage, Claire felt the table shake a bit from the woman bouncing her knees under the table once she’d finished unwrapping Claire’s sandwiches and cutting them needlessly into both into four triangles each. Maybe not needlessly, they were a little big, given Hannah insisted on double everything. She had to open her mouth wide to take barely manageable bites. The table stopped shaking when Hannah stilled, watching her, Claire supposed, to make sure she made good on finishing her meal. Which she did, after some struggle, and some sort of intense stare from Hannah, she polished off her sandwiches and somehow still had room to sip at her mocha, finding further relief in the icy drink, and it seemed to remind Hannah of her own coffee she’d taken barely a sip of. The woman drank her cooled coffee and kept an eye on Claire, everything going on around Claire. The woman did let her gather up the trash and take the tray to the garbage can a few feet away from their table, she felt her gaze on her back the whole time she dumped the tray and set it on the stack on the little shelf over the can, before she returned to her seat, and asked if Hannah would mind if she studied a bit before class. Hannah nodded and they sat in comfortable silence while Claire did some last minute refresh, the feverish buzz in her head subsiding. She felt a lot better, having eaten, understanding what was happening, having the certainty Amelie would be waiting for her tonight, Hannah right there if she needed her now helped her relax and focus past the burning haze of Heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah made her aware of the time, and they started heading that way, Hannah securing one of the bottles of water in the side pocket of Claire’s backpack before handing her the other to drink as they walked, Hannah’s arm around her again. “I have a lecture and a quiz, then right after that there’s just my presentation in my lore class. Sorry, I really don’t mean to take up so much of your time, we sort of have to watch everyone else's so I can’t skip out early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry about it, I got nothing but time. Just stick close to me, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did, and God she was grateful. No one much ventured near with Amelie’s scent still on her and Hannah glaring daggers, keeping a possessive arm around Claire’s shoulders as she walked her to class, even Monica staggered back and turned the other way when she caught sight of them crossing the quad, Gina and Jennifer following suit. Hannah was quite the force, even her Professor didn’t question the woman sitting in Claire’s seat, pulling Claire into her lap and bringing the folding desk albeit awkwardly over the younger Human’s lap since it hit at an angle. No one dared sit close enough that she had to worry about someone getting a peek at her answers when it came time for the quiz, the TA gave Hannah something of a concerned look and then looked to Claire and she could see the moment she decided she wasn’t much concerned that Hannah was going to be whispering answers to her or something the whole time. It was Claire, she wouldn’t cheat, neither did she need to, she had this. She did. It was a little distracting though, Hannah’s chin resting on her shoulder the whole time, seeming amused to watch. She did offer the occasional whispered, “Oh wow, you actually know that?” and “C, always go with C when you’re in doubt Danvers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in doubt, Moses, I’m distracted. Shh. It’s B, by the way,” she whispered back, humming a bit when the woman’s arms around her waist held her tighter as she chuckled in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Lore professor looked shaken, pale and panicked and waiting when Claire and Hannah arrived, swift to inform them that Amelie had called. Claire was to do her presentation first, as soon as she arrived to class, and be permitted to leave post-haste. To eat, and then join Amelie wherever she was. Hannah stood at the front of the class with her back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as she watched Claire fumble with loading up her powerpoint presentation and clicking through her slides with shaky hands, she wasn’t big on public speaking to begin with, with all of this going on? She felt petrified that everyone in the audience just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know what was happening to her, that she couldn’t think straight because every other thought somehow led to the evening ahead, that her thighs were soaked and her skin felt like it was on fire. She was more than relieved when she finally ran out of slides and her conclusion was basically, “Oh! I guess that’s it, bye!” which was strong, solid, hopefully didn’t sink her grade too badly. Her point had been articulated on the slide! She threw herself into Hannah’s hold and the woman escorted her from class, asking if she felt like going into town, or if the student center would have something to suit for at least something resembling dinner before she turned her over the Amelie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then came the biggest incident. On the stairs leading down from the Humanities building, a boy, a Morganville native was passing, his arm around his girlfriend as he grinned at Claire with teeth, nipping the air before him with a growling sound as he called the question if Claire needed an Alpha to treat her right. Hannah snarled in his direction, pulling Claire closer. She was on the step above Hannah, it gave her enough of a boost she could give in to the instinct to bury her face against the woman’s throat as she shied away from the Alpha’s unwanted advances, could feel the security of the woman’s hold, the vibration of her snarl, her thunderous shout to “Back it up, now!” that sent the boy retreating with his girlfriend glaring at him for his behavior. Hannah seemed to need to catch her breath, she just held Claire a moment more, nose buried in her hair before she asked, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire shook her head. “Don’t want him, o-only my Alpha. God, it was really stupid going back to cl-” something happened, when she said ‘my Alpha’, it hit her then, Hannah’s scent seemed magnified somehow and something sort of burst from the woman, this energy, something mingling with her smell that made it that much more potent, sent Claire trembling, knees weak and failing her. She would have fallen if Hannah hadn’t been holding her so securely, she worked a hand into Claire’s hair, and the hand on her back slipped lower, grabbing a handful of her bottom to hoist her, hold her fast against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire?” she questioned with some urgency.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-need- oh God I need-” she shuddered against the woman, blurting out the very desperate, very true cry of, “I need my Alpha </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand in her hair left her and in the next moment Hannah was on her cellphone calling Amelie. Claire felt it, that- her Omega? She was drawn to attention, desperate at the sound of the woman’s voice confirming her location. She buried herself against Hannah, seeking as much contact as possible, breathing deep and trying to calm herself, the hand on her backside squeezed in a way that made her whimper, relax against her further, the woman offering a “Shhh, it’s okay Claire, good Omega, we’ve got you. Amelie’s opening the portal now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire thought she could manage it, putting one foot in front of the other if the path led to a portal to Amelie but Hannah swept her up in her arms, hoisted her to carry her back up the steps like they were just returning to the building but thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>the door opened into a house in Morganville. Her house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glass House.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amelie’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> House.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the secret room, the one Amelie was so fond of with just the addition of a mahogany framed four poster bed, Amelie smoothing the soft white blanket like she’d just finished making the bed herself. She turned the moment they entered, Claire peeking out at her from where she was curled against Hannah, and she saw the subtle shift that spoke to quiet concern in the Vampire as she looked them over, “What has happened?” and then something dark, an almost feral sort of anger rose in Amelie as her fists clenched and she barked out, “You were supposed to protect her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did!” Hannah snapped back, “I’ve been protecting this Omega all day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no Alpha </span>
  </em>
  <span>has touched her-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do explain to me why she smells of another!” Amelie railed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” broke from Claire in a whimper, “Th-th-there was an Alpha, he was really close and wanted to-” she cringed, “I didn’t like it! I just want my Alpha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh thank God, Amelie looked satisfied at that, pleased, pleased with Claire! “Good girl,” she said something silky to her voice as she held out her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire struggled down to her feet, Hannah seemed reluctant to let her go, the woman was shaking a bit, or maybe that was Claire, her legs were unsteady beneath her. Hannah supported her momentarily, hands lingering until Claire slipped from her to stumble over to Amelie, trying to accept the woman’s hands with some grace but failing rather spectacularly, she fell into the woman’s waiting arms, Amelie chuckling low in her ear as she easily wrapped up, held fast against the woman’s chest, breathing in the scent that had nearly vanished from her own skin, had been replaced by something, oh God, something she liked, with some guilt. It was an Alpha’s scent? She thought it was Hannah’s-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hannah’s scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And an Alpha’s roar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannah</span>
  </em>
  <span> roared the moment Amelie’s arms were around Claire, and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>tore fearl from her throat. One second she was in Amelie’s arms and the next, she was directly behind the Vampire woman as she moved her, set her on her feet behind her in the blink of an eye, a protective hand on her wrist keeping her back as Amelie stared down Hannah Moses, and Claire fell straight to her knees, overwhelmed by the undercurrents of </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever the hell was happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The room was </span>
  <em>
    <span>filled</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Amelie and Hannah and Claire’s skin felt like it was on fire, blazing heat that started in her center and spread until she was engulfed in flame and </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed Amelie, needed-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah Moses you will know your place,” Amelie seethed, just short of a roar of her own, “or it will be shown to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the next moment Hannah and Amelie were locking arms...fighting? Sort of. Hannah was, anyway, putting up as much of a fight as the Human woman could muster against a Vampire’s strength. They grappled momentarily, a rasp of growling and snarling filling the air until Amelie forced Hannah to her knees, before pushing her back, straddling the Human woman as she pinned her wrists to the floor on either side of her head and stared her down until the woman ceased her growling and reluctantly bared her neck to the Vampire Alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?” Amelie snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She- Omega- I just-” Hannah resisted a moment more before shaking herself. “I don’t understand, I’ve been like this all day I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you cleared your schedule in anticipation of assisting Claire through Heat, your mind thought as a fellow Omega showing her the...ropes aren’t much good when on ones own...showing her the way, to handle a Heat alone. But your body knew better, that if I turned her away matchless she would not be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Epsilon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-Epsilon?” Claire whimpered out when Hannah stared up at the woman, speechless. Amelie hadn’t said anything about that before...and it didn’t seem like Hannah was familiar with it either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie chuckled. A warm, rich sound, tinged in delight. “Ohhh, Hannah Moses. You are an Epsilon. Versatile. You present, throughout your cycle, based on the partner you’ve at hand. You were rather close to the Morelle boy, he is an Alpha, so you presented as an Omega when your cycle came...I suspect that locks you in a pattern of sorts, when you went out of reach of Alphas or Omegas, your body presented the way it had, last. Now you’ve been exposed to an Omega in Heat the whole of a day. When you experience sympathy for a partner...your body adjusts likewise. An Omega is pulled into sympathetic Heat, when their Alpha is in Rut. When an Omega is in Heat? Her Alpha…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah gulped at that. “I...I’m in Sympathetic…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rut,” Amelie confirmed with some delight, “Yes.” and then after a moment that felt like the woman was calculating something. “...we have both scented </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Omega. So long as you respect my position in this matter...my Omega has some yearning for us both. You are welcome to participate, Hannah Moses, you need not leave until Claire sends you away or survives her First Heat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it. It was either that or in a body bag as far as I’m concerned, so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...I’ve no inclination to kill you...punishment, however, is well overdue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...punishment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were charged with my Omega, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no Alpha was to touch her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and if they did? They were to be corrected. Have you been corrected at all today, Hannah Moses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I needed correcting. I didn’t realize I was-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You understand an Alpha’s behaviour. In your mind you’ve been wondering at it all day, you’ve been walking around, willfully ignorant to the truth of the matter, and that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are an Alpha who has had her hands all over </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Omega, your hands, your gaze, always on her, the whole of the time she was entrusted to your care because I believed you to be better than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something clicked in Hannah then, the realization what Amelie was getting at, something Hannah </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was enticed by even if it was labeled ‘punishment’, and Claire saw the precise moment the woman gave herself over to her Alpha. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she insisted again, struggling against Amelie’s iron grip, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omega!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was Hannah’s Alpha, that needed correcting, Claire realized in a heady haze as she stared wide eyed as Amelie raised the Human woman’s arms over her head, still pressed against the floor, just to overlap her wrists so she could pin them both with one hand while the other slipped between them, undoing the belt of Hannah’s uniform, undoing the button in such a way the thing snapped and went flying, clattering against the floor before she slipped her hand under the waistband of the Human woman’s underwear to rub against her sex, grinning at what she felt there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re already growing, preparing to please my Omega for me,” Amelie spoke with sultry amusement, obviously delighted with how her words had Hannah growling defiance as the woman’s hand teased her, rubbing against something with the palm of her hand before Hannah’s body jerked beneath her, Amelie’s fingers slipping inside of her, “Hmm, no, you are an Alpha, yes. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alpha, and you will well know this, and respect it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannah snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Hannah’s pants were at her knees, and Amelie had hold of both wrists in each hand again as she flipped her over, the Vampire kneeling wide at the woman’s backside, drawing Hannah’s arms back toward her to hold them in place behind her, pinned to the small of her back where the Vampire pressed to prompt Hannah to put her face to the floor, ass in the air and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’d been the outline of something under Amelie’s leather skirt, but something feral broke inside Claire when that something was revealed, the skirt pulled up to show the shaft it had held restrained, rising impressively. Bigger than anyone Claire had been with. Oh God, that was what was going to be inside her, her whole Heat? That somehow terrified and thrilled her all at once, she wanted it so badly she thought she might die if Amelie wasn’t buried as far as she could go inside of her soon. For now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie entered Hannah in one smooth motion that left Claire shaking with anticipation, had Hannah crying out in ecstasy before her Alpha had her growling with some defiance, resistance still, at what was happening as Amelie held her down and fucked her into the floor, setting a harsh, brutal pace, the jarring of her hips certain to leave bruises on Hannah’s ass, the Human woman snarling in open defiance until the sound turned to one of whimpering and then harsh breathing, building, rising as she moaned in a way that left Claire utterly wrecked, wet dripping down her thighs to her knees, the floor had to be wet under her now, she was certain as she watched the Alphas at work. Amelie didn’t stop, even after Hannah screamed out her orgasm, she just kept pounding into the woman, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming home again and again until Hannah </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobbed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her next orgasm coming out in a long groan that built to a scream as she came, crying, “Alpha...Alpha…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Your Alpha. As you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine. My </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alpha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omega. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Claire!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours! A-all of it, yours!” Hannah squeaked, and then she wailed into the rug as Amelie slammed into her one last time and stayed there, coming with a satisfied sound in her throat as seed spilled into her newly corrected counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are lucky, Alpha, I’ve yet to enter full sympathetic Rut, or you would beg for my knot. Defy me further and that is precisely what will come to pass, is that clear?” Amelie hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes Alpha, thank you Alpha,” Hannah panted, seeking to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Amelie crooned, grinding into Hannah and sending the Human woman keening before she pulled out with a wet sound, the sound of something wet draining onto the floor, softened by the rug. Oh God. Amelie’s come. It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>poured </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of Hannah when Amelie pulled out, worse when Hannah sat up straight, back on her heels. There was so much of it and Claire was almost horrified how badly she wanted that in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>filled and knotted so not a drop was spilled. She was fully horrified when Amelie turned on her, peering down at her with cool calculation before a smirk drew ever so at the corner of her lips. “And now for you. You’ve been a naughty girl today, Claire Danvers. A bad, bad Omega, and you must be corrected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something withered in her at ‘bad Omega’, in fact it pulled a pathetic sounding whine from her throat. “B-b-bad?” she squirmed a bit, she needed her Alpha, needed her now, “Please! I didn’t- I didn’t want him, I only wanted my Alpha! I didn’t return any Alpha’s attention-” her voice died in her throat. Oh God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t allow yourself to be paraded around with another Alpha’s hands on you the whole of your time away from me? You did not submit to her payment, to her providing your sustenance to fuel you for your Alpha aiding you through Heat?” Amelie questioned, drawing nearer with each infraction and for a moment Claire couldn’t tear her eyes away from Amelie’s shaft, still tall and proud after spilling into Hannah who sat kneeling behind the Vampire Alpha, watching with some excitement. Oh God. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hers</span>
  </em>
  <span> had grown, Hannah’s, whatever it had been when Amelie first started in on her, her shaft was well visible now, still growing between Hannah’s thighs and starting to harden as she watched Claire. Crap, she messed up, she was in trouble. Instinct and experience, seeing Eve today had taught her to avert her gaze and offer her neck, so she did, and Amelie let out a pleased hum, even as she continued, “You did not wish she would fuck you, knot you agaisnt the doors to your precious science building for all to see? You did not sit in her lap, wet and wanting, slicking your skirt while calling Hannah’s body to shift and form what you need? You did not stand with her as an Omega is meant to, when her Alpha stands against another when that lesser Alpha posed a threat? Who was it you meant, Claire? When you pleaded for your Alpha, begged for as you buried yourself against another. Who do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You Alpha! I meant you! I only need you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your face, Omega, rear up, now!” Amelie barked at her, and she immediately did it, leaned forward to press her cheek against the hardwood floor, bottom in the air, she felt herself clenching in anticipation when her Alpha knelt alongside her, taking a possessive handful of her backside before smoothing her hand over the swell of her ass, something like a purr in her throat. “Mmm, this was an interesting choice today, Claire. I’ve never seen you in leather before, I find it rather fitting. A show of what you have to offer that only your Alpha can ever truly enjoy.” Her hand was on her thigh then, tugging up Claire’s skirt to fold it over so it bent up at the waist and covered her back, leaving everything below exposed, the air felt like relief and torture all at once. “My my, well Hannah, it is little wonder your body responded as it did. Little Claire has been running around with her wet exposed for all to smell, not even the barrier of proper undergarments. That was a very naughty choice, Claire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t- didn’t want to make a mess, Alpha. I’m so wet, so wet all the time, they would have been ruined before I even made it to school. A- a bra was too- I’m too sensitive, it hurt, so I-” she gasped when Amelie was behind her then, and it was the most torturous thing as she laid with her front against Claire’s back, her shaft aligned, snug, flat against Claire’s sex, she whimpered at the contact, wanted her so badly inside of her it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful </span>
  </em>
  <span>having it </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so close, and then she yelped as Amelie grasped her breasts in her hands, squeezing through her t-shirt. Oh God it hurt, they were so tender but somehow the pain sparked through her, sent her seeping wet to slick Amelie’s shaft, and the woman shifted her hips to slide her length in a torturous way along Claire’s opening, brushing against her clit. “Please, Alpha, please! I’m sorry! I- I didn’t know Hannah was an Epsilon, I didn’t even know what that was until a few minutes ago. If I knew-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would not have let her touch you? You would not have daydreamed of her fucking you? Do not lie to me Claire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God, she was so scared to mess things up, make things worse but, “I want you both! I- I need- I need it, need you Alpha! I need you both to fuck me and knot me, fill me until I can’t take anymore, please please please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, very honest then. You’ve always been one for honesty Claire, I find it intriguing, not many are,” and then her voice was silky smooth as she asked, “Hannah, darling? Would you care to help me teach my Omega a lesson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah was silent for a painful moment and Claire was flooded with relief when she said, “Yes, Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her breasts are just so tender, a shame for her, they feel so lovely in my hands,” Amelie purred in Claire’s ear, “I’ve designs for more traditional punishment, but she’s rather inspired me to try something different. If you would care to take that inspiration and do with it what you will, I believe being duly punished will set this sweet Omega corrected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me,” Hannah agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire cried out when her chest was suddenly exposed to the open air, her shirt sent sailing across the room before Amelie’s grip was returned to her breasts, tighter and the woman sat up, pulling Claire up with her, flush against her as Hannah laid before her on her back, she’d be underneath her, sort of, when Amelie set her forward again, Hannah opened her legs wide, knees high, shaft fully formed. It was fully formed, right? Oh God, she was almost as big as Amelie. It was high and hard and Claire let out an anguished cry when Amelie pressed her forward again, her breasts settled between Hannah’s thighs, and Hannah’s shaft nestled snugly between Claire’s breasts, her sex weeping against Amelie’s length, and for a moment she thought the woman was finally going to enter her, felt the tip brush against her opening, just barely breaching, her whimper at it’s leaving her brought a chuckle out of Amelie. “My poor Omega, so desperate for my cock. Not yet, no no,” and then she truly knew torture when the tip of Amelie’s cock settled against her opening, teasing, and not breaching further, “You will be entered when I am good and ready, and my cock is meant only for good girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please please please, punish me Alpha, please! Make me good again, I want to be good for you, so good, please!” Claire wailed against Hannah’s stomach, soaking her come-stained uniform with sweat and tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naughty girls get spanked, Claire. You’re going to count for me, and I will not stop until I am satisfied you have learned your lesson. You are to speak clearly now, I will not tolerate mumbling...though if our darling Hannah occupies your mouth with further punishment I shall be lenient I suppose, I will merely start the cout myself...over, and I certainly won’t be stopping before I catch up...after that, we shall have to see, now won’t we? Are you ready to be a good girl for me Claire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Alpha, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let us begin, shall we?” Amelie said as if she were opening some town council meeting and not sexually tormenting Claire within an inch of her life. Amelie wriggled her hips a bit, tip teasing at Claire’s entrance before she brought down her hand as harshly as she would on her Human Omega’s backside, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Echoing through the room as Claire cried out, wetness seeping from her, and then gave a small scream as Hannah’s hands grasped at her shoulders and the woman began grinding, sliding her shaft up and down between Claire’s breasts, precum slicking her path, the tip of her shaft knocking against Claire’s chin, brushing against her lips and she tasted Hannah, when she opened her mouth and let out an obedient,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good,” Amelie said, and then the rules established, tested? She rained down harsh, jarring smacks to Claire’s ass as fast as Claire could rasp out the count, aiding Hannah in fucking her breasts with the motion, the tip of Amelie’s shaft just barely out of reach, she was nearly breached on the rebound of a particularly harsh smack that sent her yelping when she made to cry out the number 21 but the word never left her mouth as Hannah took advantage of her cry, her hand weaving into Claire’s hair and then turning her head down mouth open and taking in the tip of Hannah’s shaft with a startled scream, the vibrations which had Hannah shaking underneath her, breathing,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, that’s too bad,” Amelie said, sounding not at all disappointed. “I suppose I’ll just have to start the count over myself,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack! </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Hannah thrust into Claire’s mouth deeper, “One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d thought her meal had tasted amazing, it was nothing like having an Alpha’s cock in her mouth, she sucked and sucked, taking as much of the woman as Hannah doled out, licking to try and get every bit of precum slicking the woman’s shaft as possible. She wailed with Hannah deep in her mouth, nearly to her throat,  when Amelie’s tip breached her opening as the woman leaned into the blow the Vampire labeled ‘15’ on Claire’s ass, and then suddenly the tip of Hannah’s shaft was pressed deep, Hannah shoving Claire’s head down by her hair to grind into her throat and feel her scream against her, Claire breathing deep through her nose to please her Alpha and loose a long loud scream for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Claire, fuck! I’m gonna-” she seemed like she was warning her, like maybe she might pull out and Claire sucked hard, sealing her lips as tightly as she could without biting down on the woman, wailing pleas to beg her to come in her mouth. “Well, I think she’s asking for it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eighteen. Yes, I believe she is,” Amelie purred, her hand stilled against Claire’s backside, gripping tight, before offering a soft smack she didn’t count before bringing her hand back and down again hard enough that Claire saw stars and wailed against Hannah who groaned, both hands in Claire’s hair now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Omega, hope you know what you’re in for,” Hannah cautioned before she was slamming into Claire’s mouth, until Claire struggled to breathe, between the slam of Amelie at her back and Hannah in her mouth, what air she could draw in through her nose getting knocked from her lungs until Hannah screamed a roar and slammed one final time, tip breaching Claire’s throat as Claire screamed with her and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned </span>
  </em>
  <span>as come flooded her mouth, salty slick bursting across her tongue and one of Hannah’s hands slipped from her hair to pound her fist against the floor as she breathed out, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Claire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirty strikes, and a load of Alpha come taken so well? Fuck indeed, is dearly deserved,” Amelie said as if agreeing and then Hannah cried out when Claire let out a grateful, gleeful scream against the cock in her mouth as Amelie finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>entered her, slamming home in a smooth motion that filled her so completely, hands gripping Claire’s backside as the Vampire christened her, “Good girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire gave Hannah’s tip one last suck before pulling her mouth away to cry out, “Thank you, Alpha!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie took hold of Claire’s arms, pulling them back until she was holding her wrists at the small of Claire’s back, grabbing onto them to pull her further, back against her cock, the Alpha grinding into her as Claire’s back arched and she loosed a wail of pleasure, Hannah staring at them, eyes glazed over as she watched Amelie withdraw herself almost completely before slamming into Claire with a force that sent her face back into Hannah’s crotch, meeting the base of her shaft and Claire screamed against it, crying her pleasure, “Alpha, Alpha please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, my dear?” Amelie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knot me! Knot me please, come inside me and give me your knot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about the cool control Amelie had maintained was lost at that, and the feral undercurrent lying beneath the surface broke through and she pounded into Claire with such force she thought she might break and she didn’t care, she whimpered and wailed, the sound staggering as her body was jarred, a litany of grateful, “Please please please please please, Alpha please!” falling from her lips as Amelie pushed her to the brink. And then she gasped as Amelie dropped her arms to take hold of her thigh and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>turned </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, got her facing forward, legs on either side of the Vampire Alpha who put her hands behind Claire’s back to support her, raise her up so she was seated on her cock as the woman kept the rhythm of her hips, and buried her face against Claire’s throat nipping and sucking, just the barest hint of fang against her skin. Claire trembled as the woman bit her neck bruised, whimpered when she pulled her lips away but it was to say,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah dear, you needn’t stare. Why don’t you share the pleasure with me, I’m far enough ahead I know with certainty her first knot will be mine...you can be her second, if you wish, shortly after. You do know to prepare her, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prepare her? Second knot? Claire was confused for all of a moment before it clicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shane had asked once. If Claire would be into that. An alternative, to ‘doing it’, he’d said, something he’d be comfortable with before taking her virginity. She hadn’t liked the idea at all, then, thought it gross he’d be fine with doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> first. But now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes yes yes yes yes, please! Yes! Want you both, n-need you, Alpha’s please!” Claire cried out, squealing when Amelie brought her down hard on her shaft, as deep as she could possibly go and grinding further, so so deep, she was so full but she could be fuller she knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah’s breasts were bare when they brushed against Claire’s back and her Omega was </span>
  <em>
    <span>elated </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the other Alpha was participating, she let out a happy, breathless sound when she felt a slick finger breaching her, slipping in and working her until a second could be squeezed in alongside it, Amelie holding her place buried deep while Hannah worked her open, a second finger, and then a third and Claire bore down on Amelie’s cock to bend and bear her backside down on Hannah’s fingers to help them go deeper and she shuddered when her fingers left her, whined until she felt the tip of Hannah’s shaft at her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna wanna brace yourself darlin’, it’s gonna be a tight fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire screamed, leaning forward and relaxing bonelessly against Amelie as Hannah entered her, just the thinnest layer of Claire between her Alphas’ cocks as they were both seated fully inside her as far as they could go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they moved, Amelie first, and then Hannah in rapid succession, their thrusts offset from one another by a matter of seconds, setting a pace that left Claire crying out into Amelie’s neck, wailing her pleasure until her throat felt raw. Amelie’s skin was icy cold and it felt amazing against Claire’s fevered skin. Cold but softer than she expected, something about Vampires made them seem so impervious, like they were made of stone but no, there was supple give to the skin between Claire’s teeth when she took a testing bite at the base of Amelie’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She panicked when the woman stilled her thrusts momentarily, breath shuddering from the woman before she breathed, “Fuck indeed, Hannah Moses, we’ve a diligent Omega on our hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire took that as encouragement, further still when Amelie continued thrusting into her at greater speed, something more jagged and feral in her movements as Claire bit and sucked and licked at her neck excited to see if she could bruise the vampire’s skin. A particularly rough thrust forced her back, knocked the wind out of her and sent her gasping and breathless against Hannah’s chest and suddenly Hannah’s lips were at her neck, a low growl in the woman’s throat before she started marking the skin there with little, pleasantly painful nips, and Amelie chuckled, burying herself deeper still as she leaned forward and reclaimed the other side of Claire’s neck where her first mark was, biting and sucking and Claire wondered </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how could the woman have so much restraint with her heart hammering so wildly in her chest, blood pumping through her veins and just a layer of skin between Amelie and the thing she most craved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Claire couldn’t wonder much of anything. Her mind went blank and then burst into nothing but the haze of pure pleasure as Amelie’s knot pressed against her opening, slipping in for the barest of seconds before the woman pulled out again and all she could focus on was the feeling of the next thrust, Amelie’s knot pressing further, going deeper even as it swelled, grew and grew until it seemed impossible it would fit inside of her until it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> slipping into her and swelling the last bit that locked her inside, Hannah groaning in her ear at the feeling of Amelie’s knot and shaft filling the space and pressing against her cock still buried and thrusting into Claire, trying to catch up, her knot slapping and swelling against Claire as Amelie ground into her, leaning her full weight against Claire to press even deeper, test just how far she could go, the knot shifting to lock deeper inside of her, pressing just under her g-spot and Claire screamed in the moment Amelie roared and </span>
  <em>
    <span>came</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the ropes of come she’d been so mesmerized to see pouring out of Hannah came flooding into her, filling her until she thought she might burst. And then she wailed to the ceiling as Hannah slammed into her, knot and all, locked inside as she came just a second after Amelie, the pair of them crying out with overlapping,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omega!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire couldn’t think, could barely breathe, was gasping in harsh breaths to catch up with her body’s demands, “N-need- oh God, I can’t- I need to lie down, Al-Alphas, so good,” she rambled as she collapsed against Amelie’s chest, and the Vampire chuckled looking at Hannah over Claire’s head and the women shifted in unison, to carefully lie on their sides on the soft rug, and she gasped when she felt the slosh of come inside her shift with their position. Amelie’s hand cradling Claire’s head, and her body relaxed entirely, her Omega relishing in the feeling of being so full. “So good,” she breathed. Hannah’s lips were on her shoulder, pressing a kiss there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feelin’ better darlin’?” she asked, and Claire nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes Alpha, much better,” she whispered back, feeling like she might doze off. There was a sound as Hannah hummed contentedly against Claire’s shoulder, oh. Amelie’s arm was around them, the Vampire grasping a handful of Hannah’s backside while she leaned forward to kiss Claire on the lips, something slow and lazy, and she came away from it with an appreciative hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still taste you on our darling Omega’s lips,” Amelie purred to Hannah, coming in for another taste, tongue swiping between Claire’s parted lips, “Such a good Omega, taking our knots so well, you did splendidly my dear.” Claire preened at that, blushing and burying herself against Amelie’s chest, earning a warm chuckle, “She is so shy, whatever are we to do with her?” she posed to Hannah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep knotting her until she’s through her Heat...don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do after that, Jesus,” Hannah swore, her nose at Claire’s neck, breathing deep before pressing a kiss there, “So good Omega, doing so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two did all the work,” Claire mumbled into Amelie’s neck, “Fucked me so good. I um...oh God I kind of look…” there was a bit of swell to her lower stomach, like she was a little bloated, she was, she supposed, with Amelie’s come. “I uh...oh God we didn’t use anything-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh, honestly girl,” Amelie said, shaking her head, “I said what you needed was an experienced Alpha, did I not? There is none more experienced than myself,” she pressed a kiss to Claire’s forehead before gently removing her hand from under her head, and Hannah snuggled against Claire more when she lost Amelie’s hand on her backside. There was a zipping sound as Amelie reached behind her, and Claire gasped, a spark flaring through her when the woman shifted her hips so Amelie could slip her fully unzipped skirt out from under her, before pulling her blouse off overhead, oh God it felt amazing to have her chilled skin on her in full, and there was a mark on her chest, just under her left portion of collarbone. Pale, silver in color and Claire prayed it wasn't actual silver, but she supposed if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the skin around it would be red and not the pallid unblemished perfection it was. Something Claire vaguely recognized from her work with Myrnin, she’d not seen that specific symbol before but it looked like combinations of things she’d seen. Whatever it was apparently meant, “My seed will not spring life in you this Heat, little Omega. That is all the protection we need...between you and myself. Vampires are largely immune to most Human ailment. I trust, despite Mister Collins being your first, you are clean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire nodded. “Yeah, I’m uh…” she was covered in sweat and precum but she didn’t have any STD’s or anything, so, “I’m clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah chuckled in her ear, resting her forehead against the back of Claire’s head, “Good to hear. Still can’t believe a bigoted Beta like Shane damn Collin’s was your first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire blushed all the more, burying herself against Amelie more, her forehead against the woman’s throat as she shied at their teasing, Amelie was even chuckling with some amusement. “I know,” groaned with some embarrassment, yeah Shane was that, continuously bigoted, he was always saying terrible things to Michael, awful things about Amelie. She shuddered, “My first time could have been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse though, he definitely wasn’t the best but...yeah...I really...I really am sorry about Sam. I’ll always be grateful to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie took in a slow breath, clearing her throat and then, “...I...do not see the correlation, my dear. If our teasing has disturbed you you needn’t distract me with cruelty-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God! No no I- I just meant- if he hadn’t- if it wasn’t for Sam I would have had a very different first time, that’s all. He saved me, and he didn’t even know me, not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...saved you?” Amelie asked, something dangerous in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’. You got about two seconds to explain from what,” Hannah spoke with certainty, sternness, “and give us some Goddamn names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire gulped. “It wasn’t- it was stupid. My fault, really, I should have been more careful. I thought I was but…” she sighed. “This guy invited me to the Dead Girls Dance? It’s dumb, but we needed Sam, and he was going, so, we went, Eve and me. The guy who invited me, he found me in the crowd and said he’d help look, asked if I wanted anything to drink. I asked for a bottle of water and um...I didn’t think about it opening so easily,” she swallowed, nervous as she said, “I drank it all, got really sick, and he led me to a room with his friends waiting for me. I tried to fight them off but uh...well Sam got there just in time. Scared the crap out of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he end their lives?” Amelie asked in a voice that could chill embers, like she would be dearly displeased that he hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Claire was nervous to inform her, “N-no. They don’t deserve- I- it wasn’t their ide-  Monica put them up to it. She told them I was into it, that I liked it rough and just needed to cut loose or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Richard’s psycho kid sister?” Hannah seethed. “Names, Claire. I don’t give a fuck what they thought, drugging a- hell you were sixteen then weren’t you? God. They could have seriously hurt you Claire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie’s hand was under her chin then, guiding her to look up into her face, meet her gaze and after a moment the woman’s face blew open with a murderous expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They did hurt you. Put their hands on you, made you feel fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she nodded, “but um...Sam saved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am grateful for that,” Amelie acknowledged, “another kindness he has blessed me with. If you had been harmed in such a way- if my Omega had been violated, the rage I would experience could level Morganville itself and turn on the world at large,” she spoke with so much intensity Claire was shaking a little, overwhelmed, grateful when Amelie stopped staring at her and looked instead, to Hannah. “I know who we seek, Hannah Moses. You will have your names and they, Monica Morelle, they will be dealt with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah they are,” Hannah agreed, her arms around Claire, holding her close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t kill them!” Claire cried, startled, and then, “I- I mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span> b-b-but please don’t? Oh God, I’d feel just awful-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie silenced her with a kiss, something urgent and somehow sweet, just a bit of desperation there before she pulled away, resting her forehead against Claire’s, “I would do nothing that would hurt you, Claire but I will handle this matter as I see fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m putting some bodies in the ground,” Hannah mumbled into Claire’s shoulder, “Monica’s first if her shithead brother don’t put that bitch on the shortest damn leash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I won’t, but lemme have my fantasy, woman,” Hannah appealed, face nuzzling into Claire’s neck. “Gonna have a hard time not beatin’ in the face of anyone that hurts you, Omega. S’our job to keep you safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire snuggled back against Hannah, earning a laugh laced groan from the woman at the motion her bit of wriggling had with Hannah’s cock and knot still locked inside of her, Amelie let out a contented sound, carding a hand through Claire’s hair, intoning, “You should rest, chère, while your Heat is sated. Regain your strength. We may even make it to the bed next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, rugs not so bad though,” Claire mumbled out, eyelids feeling heavy, it was hard to open them again, she managed it once more but her eyes slipped closed as she relaxed against Amelie’s cool skin, “Comfy. Alphas are so good to me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They really were. She woke up some time later with a whimper in her throat, her Omega was distressed and it took a second to realize it was because her Alphas were softening, deflating inside her and slipping out. The moment the sound left her, her Alphas sought to soothe, Amelie capturing her lips in a kiss that spoke to the promise Hannah mumbled sleepily into her shoulder, “Shhh, gonna knot you soon darlin’, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire nodded, trying not to sound whiny but, “S-soon, please, gonna need you soon,” she could feel her Heat building again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie pulled her against her chest, and Claire squeaked when the woman sat up, taking her with her, got an arm under Claire’s knees and then she stood straight up and walked her to the bed, depositing her there before she was over her, knees on either side of Claire’s thighs as she pressed a kiss to Claire’s cheek, her jaw, lower to kiss just over her pulse point, and then she was gone, and Hannah was yelping, seeming grumpy about the Vampire Alpha sweeping her up so easily and depositing her on the bed next to Claire, straddling the woman and kissing her objections away, something slow and lazy, languid, that had Hannah relaxing into the mattress and then Amelie pulled away, announcing, “I will return momentarily. Do feel free to keep yourselves entertained in my absence, though if you have too much merriment without me, I will be displeased,” she informed before leaving the bed and moving, summoning a portal to some destination she felt confident about entering naked. But it was Amelie, so that could be anywhere, probably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Claire asked when they were alone, turning more to face the woman who responded in kind, reaching out to tuck Claire’s hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah baby, I’m okay...why’d’you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...feel bad, I guess. I’m so sorry that this was how you found out you’re um...an Epsilon? That had to be so scary, not knowing what was going on and...I was pretty relieved, after Amelie’s explanation of everything, that I’m an Omega, having my body change would scare me, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’natural darlin’, ain’t nothin’ but a thing. I mean yeah, it took me by surprise, but it’s nothing to be sorry over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s my fault-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be somethin’, but your fault? Nope. I was this before I met you honey, you just brought it out in me, and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Been pining after Amelie something fierce since I was your age. And I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you. Think that’s when this started really, when my Alpha first got stirred. Been in a lot of battles honey, I ain’t ever wanted to protect someone so badly in all my life, certainly not just after meetin’ them. But you? When Amelie called on me, I knew I’d die for her in a heartbeat. Soon as she introduced me to you? I knew I felt the same. Wasn’t nothing gonna stop me from keeping you safe, ‘cept being verifiably dead for more than three minutes,” and at the crease in Claire’s brow, the woman favored her a grin, “I’m a tough bitch. Came around once at the two minute mark, so. I drop dead? Just gimme a minute, okay?” she winked. And then she let out a sympathetic sound wrapped in a bit of laughter when Claire buried herself against the woman, snuggling into her chest as Hannah’s arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back, “Awe darlin’ shhh, everything’s okay. I’m damn happy about the way things have worked out, so don’t be apologizing on my account. Maybe apologize to whoever the hell has to clean the rug. If they get those stains out, they deserve a raise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really happy too. I was a little scared when I didn’t understand what was happening and I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire hid her face against Hannah’s throat, face burning from more than just her Heat. “I maybe um...might have dreamed about uh...this? Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t know anything about Alphas or Omegas but uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of a portal opening as Hannah laughed and said, “Claire Danvers, did you have wet dreams about your Alphas before we were even in this mess? Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you he had little to do with it,” Amelie drawled as she stepped back into the room, portal disappearing behind her. “You divined our mating in your dreams, Claire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Yes? It was just, you know, smut dreams,” she shrugged, “Oh God, I shouldn’t have said anything-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the contrary, it would have been prudent for you to speak to as much, sooner,” Amelie said, sounding...almost troubled, there was a downward twist to her lips and then she shook herself, and it seemed like whatever bothered her was quelled by the idea of, “it was likely your Omega conveying to you what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>would need, to endure your cycle,” and after a moment's consideration as the woman approached the bed, bearing a tray of food she settled down in the center as Claire and Hannah sat up, curling their legs up under them and Amelie sat on the edge of the bed, she said, “Well then, Claire Danvers, I will avow myself to being of aide in your future Heats, until such a time as I deem that unfit. Hannah, if it pleases you I think perhaps it is best-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, don’t you dare. This Alpha shit’s complicated enough, I’m about to burst out of my damn skin, don’t go tellin’ me what I already planned to ask for,” Hannah warned, saying, “I don’t want paired up with no one else. If Claire’ll have me? I want matched with her. You too, if you’re willin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie’s brow shot up at that, “Even if, in your next cycle, you experience Rut?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m experiencing sympathetic Rut now,” Hannah shrugged, “I’ll want you, no matter what my cycle’s doin’. Only thing that matters is whether or not that’s something you want. Besides, makes sense, right? We don’t know what my cycle will do, it might go off of my partner, it might alternate on me, having an Alpha and an Omega matched to me’s likely a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...we’ll see,” was all Amelie had to say on the matter and Hannah looked satisfied with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you want to be matched with me?” Claire asked the Human woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah darlin’. Not just all this talkin’,” she said, gesturing as if to the situation as a whole, “I’m only in Sympathetic Rut. Still got my right frame of mind for the most part. Enough to know that yeah, I wouldn’t want anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love that so much!” Claire said, hugging Hannah fiercely, met with a chuckle as the woman rested a hand on the crown of her head to scratch at her scalp a bit, pressing a kiss to her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s good by you?” Hannah posed to Amelie for verification, and Claire pulled back to look at the Vampire Alpha holding her contract. It had sounded like she’d been offering such a set up but being beaten to the punch, listening to their asides, might have changed the Vampire’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Amelie allowed, eyes widening as she startled and Claire heard Hannah laugh at the sight, as Claire launched herself against the Vampire woman, hugging her tight, burying her face against her throat as she let out a happy hum and then,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Amelie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie was slow to return the gesture, hugging her back, stroking a hand through her hair momentarily before deciding, “Yes well. Your Heat is gathering, my dear. We best see to it you and Hannah are recovered enough to tackle the issue. I retrieved food and water.” She let out a soft gasp when Claire pressed a grateful kiss high against her throat, humming into her skin as she said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, such a good Alpha, thank you for bringing us something to eat,” she said, sitting back and looking to the tray, stomach growling when she saw the spread of fresh fruits and vegetables, crackers that were already loaded with slices of meat and cheese, clear glass bottles of ice cold water, they must be, there was still frost on them, Claire was almost nervous if she touched them with a feverish hand the conflicting temperature would shatter the glass. She didn’t speak to as much but Amelie was already moving to take up a bottle and twist the metal cap off, holding it to Claire’s lips and allowing her to drink until she was satisfied, wow. She had been sweating a lot and losing a lot of fluids, she realized how badly she’d been dehydrated by how much better she felt just getting some fresh water in her system and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cold water felt great going down. Hannah was already drinking her own water, popping an orange slice in her mouth and Claire followed suit, scarfing down apple slices and a few crackers, carrot sticks. There was a small crystal bowl that held chocolates. Chocolate covered blueberries, she realized once she popped one in her mouth, wriggling a bit over how good it was, Hannah snorted and laughed at her exuberance, and Claire defended, “Hey! They’re really good, you should try some. Amelie? What about you? Does food fuel you at all? Oh!” she chirped, realizing as she looked to the Vampire woman, “Are you thirsty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The water is for you, Claire,” Amelie drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire rolled her eyes, “Yeah, duh, I mean capital T thirsty? For blood? You didn’t bring anything back for you, did you drink at...wherever you went? Michael keeps a supply in the fridge, if you let me out I can go downstairs and heat some up for you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh. I am well,” was all she said on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire squinted at that, and Amelie arched a brow before the Human girl said, “When’s the last time you fed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned that with squinting of her own, as if mimicking her. “Why do you ask?” and then she seemed to catch herself having fun, for some reason that prompted her to shake her head, “Claire. I do promise you, you are absolutely safe. I will not assault you in hunger for your blood, if that is your concern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire scoffed. “Hi, so not worried about me, I know you’re weird about propriety and drinking from people, that’s the only reason I offered blood from downstairs when there’s plenty right here, I don’t have a problem with you drinking from me if you need it. No, I’m worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When I get…” she sighed with some frustration. “Whenever I’m depressed I stop eating. I’m only scared the same might go for you, because I’m scared </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>of </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, Amelie. If you’re not taking care of yourself...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie was staring at her rather intensely, silent until she prompted, “What, Claire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be really mad!” sounded as stupid as she felt, “And super upset and- just- you have to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I?” Amelie returned drily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure as hell,” Hannah voiced her agreement, hand slipping into Claire’s on the mattress, prompting her to look at her. “You get depressed, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire shrugged. “Doesn’t everyone? Sometimes, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah’s, “You call me, if you’re ever feelin’ that way, you got it?” overlapped Amelie’s, “I am to be informed if you refuse to eat, that must be corrected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! But then the same goes for the two of you. If you need me, I want to help,” Claire said, looking to Amelie and challenging, “If you’re really a good Alpha, the only way to take care of your Omega is to take care of yourself, first!” she snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A challenge Amelie met with eyes alight with something predatory, possessive as she said, “Then I suppose I will do just that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire squeaked as she was whirled in her seat set up on her knees Amelie towering over her to plant her face against the mattress and without so much as a warning—she hadn’t even seen the woman get hard! She was being fucked into the mattress at an unforgiving pace, more intense than before like the woman was still holding back enough not to genuinely harm her Human Omega, but harsh enough she wanted Claire to feel this in the week to come, be left sore so every ache reminded her who she belonged to. Hannah let out a whine and after a desperate look to Amelie she began stroking herself as she watched their Alpha slam the whole of her shaft into Claire at a pace that left the Human Omega breathless, clutching at the blankets to steady herself. She screamed when Amelie gripped her hips and started rotating her own as she thrust into her, it resulted in being entered and exited at different angles, her cock working her open and testing her limits, a staggering groan leaving her as she moaned in pleasure while being so jarred. She whimpered when the woman left her entirely for a long, painful moment and then slammed home hard enough Claire’s vision waived and she screamed out her orgasm into the mattress, “Amelie! Alpha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Alpha, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> do as </span>
  <em>
    <span>I say</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So now little Omega? We’ll see just how much you can take. You’ve opened so well for me, I think this fit is rather loose now, enjoyable certainly, but meant to be tested to teach you that you aren’t to test me again. Hannah, do come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah rose up on wobbly knees, her shaft weeping precum Claire was so tempted to beg a taste of, when Amelie thrust deeper still, leaning her weight into Claire as she reached for the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and removing a squat glass jar of silvery clay. The stuff she’d used to mark herself with, Amelie opened the jar and swiped her pinkie through it, using that to draw the thin lines of the symbol on her chest, onto Hannah’s to make sure she could come inside Claire without risk of leaving her pregnant. Oh God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie nodded her head to the side as she looked to Hannah and the woman moved to seat herself before Claire as Amelie raised her up while still planted firmly inside her, Claire let out a groan at the pull inside her as she was shifted to be upright in Amelie’s lap. She squealed when Hannah took her shaft in hand and smacked the tip of her cock against Claire’s clit, there was no way, there was no way! All the odd, amazing angles Amelie had struck had left her a bit more open, but only a little!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Hannah only teased her a little, pressing her tip against Claire’s clit to send her keening  and then the woman slid a single index finger inside of her, pressed between Claire’s wall and Amelie’s shaft, immediately followed after by two, testing the stretch as Amelie started fucking her again with slow, calculated thrusts, her hands on Claire’s elbows, keeping her arms ramrod straight as the woman lifted her body up on her shaft, and then pulled her back down, pulling harder to press her down so the cock inside her went deeper, it had to be making contact with her womb, oh God she was so deep, and then she wasn’t, and then she was again, and Hannah didn’t add a third finger without adding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fourth</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Claire cried out with some alarm when she realized the woman really was trying to open her up enough to take both cocks in her center. Hannah met her gaze then and said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t about hurtin’ you darlin’. If you don’t think you can take it? You don’t want this, just say the word. Otherwise, I’m achin’ for you girl, been wanting to take you all day, and sharin’ you like this?” she loosed a upward pitching whistle in appreciation of the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire was absolutely horrified to realize she trusted these women so much that if they truly felt she could handle it? Felt like testing it? She wanted nothing less, oh God, her Omega was giddy at the thought of two Alphas coming inside of her where it counted most, she was going to be so full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please please please, Alphas, fuck me, fill me with your come, I want your knots, as much as will fit, even past that, I don’t care, just please come inside me, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She somehow felt painfully empty when Hannah’s fingers left her, and she screamed with shock and joy, wholly overwhelmed, eyes wide in her head as she arched back, head lolling back on Amelie’s shoulder when Hannah slammed home inside of her and she was forced to adjust to the stretch with immediacy, a guttural cry leaving her as her Alphas held still, Amelie’s hands on her elbows pulling, keeping her down, ground against the cocks so deep inside her, and she could see the tip of Hannah’s cock, pressed by Amelie’s, against the inside of her flesh, the bulge it made there visible low in her stomach and she ground her hips against it as if to test and see that it really was what she thought it was, her Alphas groaning at her motion. She could move, a bit, Amelie’s hold on her left arm was more above her elbow than on it, she could move her forearm, so she did, splayed her hand on her lower stomach and pressed against the bulge, against the tip of Hannah’s cock and the woman cried out, grinding up into her palm in a way that left Claire falling back with a cry, gasping to catch her breath as her hand fell away and she went totally lax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you quite alright, my dear?” Amelie asked in her ear, the barest hint of concern breaking through proud flirtation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- it’s so much, I’m so full I- I need- oh God I need it, but I can’t- it’s so much-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still wanna keep going, honey?” Hannah asked, and Claire couldn’t move her head from where she rested it back against Amelie’s shoulder, not enough to look up at the other Alpha but she could nod, so she did as she stared at the ceiling overhead. “Might help to distract yourself then baby, let us take care of you, and if somethin’ don’t feel right, if you really can’t take it? You just tell us to stop and we will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Distract myself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh...oh it could be delightful fun,” Amelie agreed, “Claire darling...I’ve a challenge for you, and if you complete it? You get a reward,” she whispered the last word, cool breath in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ch-challenge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are to name for me the entire periodic table of elements, in order of atomic number. I want their name, symbol, atomic mass rounded to the thousandth, and if you are wrong? Believe you me, I will know,” Amelie assured. “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire rasped in a breath as her Alphas began thrusting in tandem, “H-Hydrogen, H, 1,” she swallowed, “1.008- ahh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Helium!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were 118 Elements currently on the Periodic Table. Claire knew them all by heart, locked away rather permanently in her brain which was good, for this challenge. Because that’s what it was, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>challenge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one Claire thought might kill her in the best way. Amelie was kind enough to be patient with her when she had to stop, take pause in rattling off her litany of answers to vocalize her orgasm, screams and moans and whimpers, burying her face in Amelie’s hair, the only correction she got was, at one point, Amelie’s fingers skittering up a path along her stomach, between her breasts before she took each in hand to tease as she husked the reminder, “Breathe, Omega.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>too? Yeah that sounded right, breathing was good, helped with living and thinking and rasping out words she was pretty sure were the elements? In order? Yeah, they were. She was right, she was getting them all right amazingly enough, she had more than enough distracting her between her Alphas and the building anticipation, she’d come more, way more than once, oh God it was getting hard to keep track, she lost track somewhere around Rhentium and her Alphas hadn’t come yet, weren’t knotting her! She tried what she could, rasping out Elements while trying to find the strength to bear down on them, wriggling her hips sent the hands on her breasts gripping with bruising strength and Hannah loosed a growl, was only encouraged to lean forward, plant her mouth on Claire’s collarbone to bite and kiss and suck as she sped up her thrusts, and Claire managed a small, victorious giggle when Hannah snarled into her skin, Amelie sucking in a gasp when Claire used her hands to press down on her lower stomach, the skin between her and Hannah’s cock when it slammed into her, massaging at the tip and pressing it against Amelie’s as hard as she dared, she needed them to come, needed them to knot her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ogan- ah-! Al-Alphas!” she wept out, she was so close! “Oganesson, Og 2- 294!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all of them, Omega?” Amelie purred in her ear, nipping at its shell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s all of them Alpha please- please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, hold up baby girl, that ain’t all the Elements,” Hannah interrupted, “you’re forgetting the most important one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? No that wasn’t possible she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was there some brand new one she hadn’t heard about? Oh God, not some crazy Morganville element known only to Vampires and company. Why hadn’t Myrnin told her about it?! Was it whatever made this change to everyone's bodies? What the hell would something like that even be called? Alphabetaomegazium? “I don’t- there can’t- oh God, please, what is it?” Claire wondered with some desperation, if they told her maybe she could start over, do it right, fix this and they would knot her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah smiled against her skin, and with a chuckle she informed her, “The Element of Surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire screamed when that prompted Amelie to fall back and take Claire with her, the Vampire Alpha still pounding up into her as Hannah put the whole of her weight into slamming harder and faster and Claire loosed a happy cry of relief when she felt their knots against her opening, starting to swell and press against each other and her Omega gave her the heady thought that they would swell and knot her so well, squeeze against each other, not a drop left in them, it would all be in her, every last bit, God, she was already so full of them she couldn’t believe she could stand to take more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she could, she really could. Her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed. Not a lot, not noticeably outside the symptoms of Heat, until now but she was absolutely certain under normal circumstances this would kill somebody. But she was built for this now, could take her Alphas’ cocks and their seed, she was supposed to, meant to, had to. She needed to so badly and everything in her blazed with relief and joy when her Alphas were finally locked inside of her, stretching her as far as she could possibly go, and then she threw her head back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they came, Amelie’s roar reverberating in Claire’s shoulder where the Vampire bit down harsh and Hannah’s roar drowned out by their Omega giving voice to her pleasure, her victory in being rewarded with so much come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah caught herself just short of collapsing against her in a way that would be painful, and Amelie brought her arms around them both and turned on her side, so they laid side by side on the bed, Claire squeaking at all the movement inside of her, God she was so full, she could feel their come seeping along her walls, their cocks, kept locked in only by their knots. She was still catching her breath when Hannah whistled, resting a hand low on Claire’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn girl, you really toughed it out, huh?” there was definitely more swelling there this time she looked pregnant, not ‘ready-to-pop’ but definitely ‘a baggy sweatshirt would barely hide this’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie rested a possessive hand there, pressing as she rasped, “Good Omega, perfect, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When you are ready to truly be bred? I would find no greater honor than aiding you in that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you to. S-sometime. You know. In the future if- if you still...still wanted that,” Claire rasped softly, worn out, glowing in how her Alphas cuddled up to her, kept her safe and full between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To want is a dangerous thing, Claire,” Amelie murmured against her shoulder. “You pose such danger to me, the both of you. Do you even understand that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah’s gaze snapped up at that, to look to Amelie over Claire’s head. “What’d’you mean darlin’? You don’t feel safe? Somethin’ going on we should know about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, Alpha,” Amelie intoned with quiet warmth to her voice. “It is not the sort of danger one can physically defend themselves from. It is...the cost of you mattering. You matter, and that leaves me vulnerable. I do not abide being vulnerable, you understand? It is not in my nature, and yet…” Claire heard the rustle of her shaking her head. “Ignore me. Our darling Omega has rather well ruined us for right now, and an Omega in the peak of Heat, the scent is something intoxicating, I merely speak out of my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omega, huh?” Hannah asked with some amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Omega, of course. I was merely rambling, you two have led me to something so pedestrian as </span>
  <em>
    <span>rambling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I should bring you up on charges.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck with that, seeing as I’m Chief of Police,” Hannah smirked, pressing a kiss to Claire’s forehead. “Got no objections to lockin’ this one up though,” she said, her arm snaking around Claire’s waist to take a handful of her backside, the bruising Amelie put there zipping pleasant pain that went straight to spark at her clit and she gasped as she felt herself clenching a bit around their stilled cocks, Amelie hissing in unexpected pleasure and a growl sounded low in Hannah’s throat, and she nipped at the tip of Claire’s nose, peppering kisses to her cheek that ended in a long smooch that ended in the woman chuckling, shaking her head. “Illegal, girl. Gotta lock you up to preserve the damn peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire giggled, snuggling against her Alpha, a smile tugging at her lips when the wriggle of her hips as she burrowed into their hold pulled a sharp breath from Amelie and a quiet, “Fuck.” from Hannah. Claire sighed and offered, “Sounds good to me, I don’t think I’d mind handcuffs. Take me away Officer Moses. I mean gosh, I didn’t realize how bad it was, walking around in Heat all day, but I could really have started a riot, huh?” she said as she pressed a hand low, just under the swell of come to press the part that was definitely the tip of her Alpha’s cock, wriggling her hips a bit more as Hannah’s hand on her ass flexed, gripped her more tightly, before Claire slipped her other hand lower to tease at her clit to aide the building spark that had her clenching around them again. “I’m a menace to society.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a menace to somethin’ alright,” Hannah rasped, “Fuck, Claire-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if the appropriate response is that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> or that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now. I mean fucking implies action and you can’t really move right now, you’re kind of stuck...sort of left to my will and...I came sooo many times eariler and you two only came once. That isn’t very fair, is it? Not to you, and definitely not to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not fair to you?” Amelie posed the question somewhat incredulously, just a hint of edge to the question like she wasn’t sure if the girl was questioning her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you both so badly, I’m so greedy for your come, I just want to be full of it, so full, I want you to come so much I can’t leave this room without it being obvious what we’ve been doing in here, stomach swollen, my Omega devastated that so much of it is leaking down my thighs without your knots there to stop it. I want to drink it again too, oh God, Hannah tasted so good, I wanna taste you too Alpha, Amelie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire you- you’re-” Amelie had to clear her throat, her breathing had picked up as Claire kept it up, Hannah’s eyes were glazed over and she’d settled for taking Claire’s breast in her mouth, to nip and suck, tease a sensitive nipple between her teeth which just slicked Claire’s insides with her own wet, Amelie growled into Claire’s shoulder hips bucking in a way that felt involuntary, the Vampire drawing in shallow breaths. “Guard your tongue, Omega.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You should have thought about that earlier, Hannah- ah! Oh God,” she breathed as the woman in question rolled the peak of her nipple between rows of teeth and she brought her other hand up to tease at the other, “Hannah doesn’t seem like she plans to shut me up any time soon. I couldn't run my mouth if it was full of your cock, now could I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have pushed you, you aren’t to push us to the point you might be-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to hurt me, I can take it. The question is, can you?” Claire wondered, bearing down on them, writhing and wriggling her hips to twist against them inside her as she massaged at Hannah’s cock, pressed it against Amelie’s, “Can you come for me again? Fill me so well, better than you already have? Until I can’t take anymore, until you have nothing left to give me? I want it so badly, all of it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insolent girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omega, perfect, fuck,” Hannah breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be retribution for your glib tongue,” Amelie hissed in her ear, a shuddering gasp working through her, “Oh Omega, whatever am I to do with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come inside me, fill me, please please please Alpha, I need you to come!” Claire pled, hips erratic, and Hannah wined when Claire’s breast left her mouth because she leaned forward, hand still pressing through to massage against the Alphas cocks and the other seeking to do the same, she wondered if she could reach. She could, it took some bending, strained the swell of come as she added pressure from her leaning forward but she could reach between her leg and Hannah’s, and slip a hand to massage her Alphas’ knots, walls clenching around them, a hand teasing them at both ends, one hand paying special attention to Hannah’s tip, the other plying more pressure to Amelie’s knot, pressing each into the other’s had Hannah screaming a warning shout before she came, screaming further when Claire pressed into her knot as she did, and Claire buried her face against Hannah’s breasts, crying out as more come filled her, and then she gasped, back arching and her hand slipped out from under them, flew back, grasped desperately for something to hold onto and that something was Amelie’s hand, the Vampire letting her squeeze with all her might, lacing their fingers before she raised Claire’s hand to her lips to press a kiss there as the Alpha breathed through her orgasm, and then there was something, a quiet, almost like a squeaking sound and then Amelie pressed her mouth against Claire’s shoulder and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> as come shot out of her, filling Claire further, leaving the Human Omega a panting, breathless mess. Her head snapped back against Amelie’s shoulder and her vision waivered, eyes slipping closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still feelin’ alright honey?” Hannah asked, and then her hands were on either side of Claire’s face, “Shit, baby look at me, you breathin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her heart still beats and she is breathing, if a bit shallowly,” Amelie calmly informed, the barest hint of alarm in her voice when she questioned, “Claire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’okay, gr-great, actually she finally calmed down,” Claire said, sighing contentedly, hand going lax against the swell of come low on her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...holy fuck, your omega was still riled after we knotted you?” Hannah asked, incredulous, a little awed sounding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thi- I think she got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited at having two alphas inside her? When you came together she uh...it felt like she thought only one of you came? I dunno though, it was a little wild, I felt sort of possessed, I just really needed you to come, so thanks, I’m um, sorry if that was weird for you but uh...I hope you liked it?” Claire said, nervous. “God, I’m grody and…” she blushed, shy to confess, “I’m really thirsty, my head um...it sort of hurts-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are in pain?” Amelie’s voice held some tension to it, a shudder in her next breath and she raised her hand to massage at the back of Claire’s neck, “Hannah, can you reach the water?” it took some creative twisting but Hannah managed to reach behind her and grasp a glass bottle that still held some water in it, “Good. Ma amo-” Amelie went very still, and then she cleared her throat, “...Claire. Darling, we’re going to sit up now,” she warned, before she and Hannah shifted together, Claire gasping, trembling a bit as she was seated in their laps, gravity pushing her more on their cocks, the weight of their come settling low where all the pressure was, she had to catch her breath, and Amelie let out something quiet but high pitched, and if she was crazy she’d think it was a whine. “Chérie, here, drink,” Amelie didn’t plead, that wasn’t in her Claire was decently sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking is not drinking and dehydration is serious in Humans, you are essentially houseplants who talk back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’ I talk to my house plants all the time and we have full on conversations, so I dunno what plants you’re takin’ care of,” Hannah drawled as she twisted off the metal cap, held the water to Claire’s lips, “here sugar, go on, careful sips now,” she intoned as Claire took the edge of the bottle in her mouth and sipped, “that’s a good girl. Don’t suppose there’s a shower in here? A nice tub? A lady’s gonna have to take a leak at some point, do her business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can arrange a portal to someplace suitable, I would prefer you, my Omega use those facilities than the...ones this home has to offer.” Yeah, the bathroom might smell bad with her housemates scents given the circumstances and she felt embarrassed about running into them during this. Shane was going to be Shane. And Eve, Eve. The House was giving her the subtle assurance that it was keeping sound contained to the secret room, no matter how loud they got, so, that was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d all go together, right?” Claire asked, “I mean, I wouldn’t follow you to the bathroom or anything but um...if...if I went through the portal system, would you mind coming with me? One of you at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire, I can assure you, there is nowhere you can go that you are out of my protection,” Amelie said. Claire was quiet at that, didn’t know quite what to say, and her silence prompted, “...Claire? Has something happened? Are you afraid to use the portal system on your own?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Afraid? No. Reasonably cautious? Yeah. Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may be plain, I...trust Hannah, nor does she have enough knowledge to do anything with what you might speak of,” Amelie allowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire nodded. “Ada’s been acting weird lately? She...she’s kind of…” she sighed, “She’s tried to kill me a few times. Gave me a red alert that Myrnin really needed my help and opened a portal into darkness, I got a bad feeling about it so I got a light and it led straight into a pitch black room full of hungry feral Vampires, I had to close and block the connection. Then she did something weird with Myrnin’s pet spiders? Made one grow big really fast to attack me, but it sort of...burst, before it could do any serious damage. Myrnin won’t let me reset her, he thinks he can fix her and I...well he really cares about her so,” Claire shrugged. “She hasn’t bothered me when I’ve been with you or Hannah, and you’ve directed the portals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Myrnin can be damned. Ada will be reset post-haste, Claire, why did you not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t come running to you over every little thing, and you’ve got enough going on-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel free to do so when it’s one of your little friends who are in danger or mildly inconvenienced due to their own incompetence,” Amelie snapped, “your life is not a ‘little thing’, Claire, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you-” the woman went very silent then and Claire felt her rest her forehead against the base of her neck, breathing deeply as if to calm herself and maybe hide? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’, Amelie is your patron,” Hannah intoned, “If someone, anyone so much as threatens your life, you’re supposed to go to her. Making an outright attempt? Where the fuck is this Ada bitch at? I just wanna talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just...I went to Myrnin about it, he knows her and I just...you really scared me, Amelie, that night in the cemetery. I- if I came to you, if I pressed- if I put that last thing on your plate that made it all too much, I’d never forgive myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think me weak?” Amelie asked hollowly, a dark edge to her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Claire said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right darlin’,” Hannah agreed. “No one can go all the time, carry everything alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will both- I cannot- please do be quiet,” Amelie requested of them. “I’ve already spoken to more than I am comfortable with. Claire, Ada and Myrnin will be dealt with, and you are to report to me any threat on your life, </span>
  <em>
    <span>any.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here,” Hannah chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m not defenseless!” Claire argued. “Are you two going to call me every time someone says ‘boo’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now darlin’, we know you’re a little hellcat, don’t get your panties in a bunch-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not wearing panties,” Claire returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well a-damn-ware of that interesting factoid little missy. Brought out my dang Alpha walkin’ around with everything out in the open air. I should arrest you for public indecency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who was the one wiping juice off of other people’s faces and licking it off their thumbs? I was minding my business, trying to eat my lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t quiet, as Amelie asked, but Claire felt the Vampire relax while listening to them bicker, and she pressed a soft kiss to the back of Claire’s neck. “We should be unknotted soon, Omega. You and Hannah will eat again, drink, bathe if you wish for it, I will escort you through the portal system…” and then, “Myrnin, bent to my will though he is, is not the easiest to get in touch with. I will have Ada handled post haste, but until she is, you are to call on me and I will escort you through the portal system until further notice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Hannah who went with Claire through the portal system into the bathroom Amelie spoke of that smelled, pleasantly, of their Alpha. The Portal seemed to cut off the actual door to the room, they couldn’t leave save to step back into the Glass House. It was all white marble, a deep tub, large shower. Amelie’s hair was always perfect, she had to have something of a routine, after a bit of careful peeking in a few drawers by the sink supervised by an amused Hannah staring at her with an eyebrow arched as she thought her Omega’s curiosity had gotten the better of her, that she was snooping in their Alpha’s things, she wasn’t! Much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha!” Claire gave a victorious cry as she raised her finding overhead, “Shower cap!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s clean, and I’m sure Amelie won’t mind. Oh!” she chirped, blushing, worried she overstepped, “It’s just- you washed your hair last night, your shampoo was um, really fresh when you picked me up for school...wait is it still today? What day is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...hell if I know darlin’ but uh, yeah, thanks, wash day might be sooner than planned this week, the workout I’m gettin’, but it ain’t time yet and...we ain’t gonna make it back anytime soon if you don’t quit bein’ that damn cute,” she warned, stepping in closer, pulling Claire flush against her to still her bit of wriggling, she’d been a bit relieved she’d found something helpful for her Alpha, that it was appreciated. The woman kissed her soundly, taking the pale blue silk shower cap and gathering her braids up and slipping the cap on to sheild her hair from stray spray of water as they took the detachable showerhead in hand to shower off, blast sweat and come off of their skin, and then keep her hair out of the water when they moved to bathe. Amelie had seemed distracted, like she needed some time, either to herself or to check up on Founder business, and Claire was definitely sore, a little embarrassed at how much of a mess she was, when her Alphas pulled out and she sat up, rose to stand come had just sort of poured down her legs, Amelie had just hummed and Hannah chuckled, helping steady her to lead her to the portal. Stepping into the bath after her Alpha was a relief both physically and it was just nice, soaking with Hannah, she felt more Human after showering and now her muscles went lax as she reclined against the woman who wound her fingers in Claire’s hair, scratching at her scalp and wondering if she would like her hair washed. Her Alpha laughed when Claire held her nose and slid to slip under the water to wet her hair before sliding back up, smiling when Hannah broke out in laughter, peppering kisses to the skin just behind Claire’s ear as she held her momentarily, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I say about bein’ cute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d take our time getting back to our Alpha,” Claire returned innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna take time getting back to Amelie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, “She seemed like she needed time. And if we wait long enough she might get impatient, come looking for us or...be a little riled about it when we get back, I don’t know about you, but either works for me. And I like being with my Alpha. I’m really happy Amelie says we can be matched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you really wanna be matched with me? S’not just your Heat talkin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still...gonna ask you right when all this is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought people were matched by their patrons, do matches usually ask to ask each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ones that last do,” Hannah warmly informed, in Claire’s ear, pressing a kiss to her head before taking up the bottle of shampoo, her Alpha’s shampoo, Amelie’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman worked shampoo into Claire’s hair, massaging at her scalp as Claire hummed contentedly, wriggling a bit against the woman, a little excited when she felt the length at her backside twitch, start to harden, the hands in her hair plying more pressure like the woman was trying to distract herself with the task at hand, a low growl in her throat when Claire let out a soft sound of pleasure and planted a foot against the wall of the tub to help her slide back, bottom pressing against Hannah’s shaft, as she slid it against the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omega,” Hannah warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna get shampoo in your eyes,” the woman cautioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a risk I’m willing to take- Alpha!” Claire giggled when the woman's length hardened against her backside. And then she squealed when she felt hands on her shoulders, held her breath when she realized Hannah was going to push her under the water. She unlocked her knees and went with the motion, wetting her hair again, starting to get some of the soap out of her hair, before she was up again and Hannah took the little hose, the head of which rested on the tap for the bath, squeezing the lever on it to spray water in Clair’s hair to rinse out the rest of Amelie’s shampoo, and Claire managed to behave herself as they lathered up in the Vampire’s body wash, rose and rinsed off, for the most part. Hannah had been hard for most of their bath, rumbling in her chest as she restrained herself until they were out and she’d freed her hair from Amelie’s cap, tossing it blindly to land on the countertop, and Claire squeaked when the woman hoisted her up bridal style, burying her face in Claire’s neck and breathing deep as she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Heat’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>just now </span>
  </em>
  <span>starting to gather again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omega,</span>
  </em>
  <span>  so </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was just bein’ a little brat, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>tellin’ Amelie how bad you’ve been, teasing an Alpha with that sweet little ass, like it ain’t already bruised up nice. Maybe we’ve been too gentle with you, seein’ as you’re walkin’ just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not, you’re carrying me-” her ‘e’ ended in a sharp squeal, a peal of giggles breaking from her when Hannah threw her over her shoulder, slapped a hand to her bruised bottom and she carried her right back into the hidden room in Glass House, where Amelie sat waiting for them, perched on the footboard of the bed, nails rapping impatiently against the wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we run into trouble?” the Vampire wondered, met with,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’ you sent me in with trouble. Someone’s been nothin’ but a bratty tease, Heat’s barely gathered again. Got a smart mouth on her too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear. Well then, we’ll have to do something about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did. Oh God they really did. Amelie gave Hannah permission to start off their punishment however she saw fit while the Vampire busied herself with what she termed ‘preparations’. Something that involved the woman leaving and returning multiple times, trips she took at Human speed it seemed like to Claire, she really couldn’t tell. Hannah had her face down in the mattress, length rubbing against her backside, base brushing against her opening, grinding against it from time to time as the woman brought down blow after blow of the strap of her belt from her uniform, to slap against Claire’s ass, leaving lines of reddening skin in her wake and sending jolts of pleasure through her Omega, the most painful thing about it was how the woman wouldn’t enter her, not yet, merely ground against her and laughed about how wet she was, dripping to soak the sheets just from being spanked. Hannah wasn’t even counting, and Claire lost track after the point she came against Hannah’s cock from her punishment. It was then Hannah entered her, shallowly at first, teasing before she grabbed a fistful of Claire’s hair and yanked, pulling her head back as she slammed into her as deep as she could go, fucking her into the mattress, but she stopped after a meager five thrusts before pulling all the way out and slapping Claire’s ass with the palm of her hand before she was in Hannah’s arms again, being carried off for what Amelie had prepared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the center of the room, between couches, Amelie sat facing them from a chair, and before her? A small, square, antique table, the top of which was checkered to act as a chess board, pieces in place, Amelie seated to play the white pieces, leaving someone else to play opposite her, in the seat across, which Hannah took, scooting it back a bit. At first she thought she was going to have to sit unsatisfied as the women played their game but no. She was meant to play, once she was seated properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant impaled on Hannah’s shaft, bouncing in her Alpha’s lap, she wasn’t allowed to stop, that was a rule and she didn’t plan on breaking it, even when her legs began to tremble and burn, Hannah thrusting up into her as Claire bounced on her cock and tried to focus on the task at hand because Hannah wasn’t going to knot her and Amelie? Wasn’t going to touch her. Not until Claire beat her. Amelie. At chess. Which if she had her history correct, was a game younger than Amelie. The Vampire chuckled at Claire’s whining as her Heat gathered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Omega, focus up,” Hannah goaded, jarring her in her lap with a harsher thrust that left Claire crying out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tr-trying Alpha, oh God I’m trying,” Claire said, moving her bishop to take Amelie’s rook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you?” Amelie wondered drily as she neatly captured Claire’s bishop with her knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire whined, bearing down a bit on Hannah’s cock, desperate for someone to knot her already. “It’s- I can’t- m-my Heat- my head’s all fuzzy and I just want your come, please please please Alpha, I’ll do anything but I can’t- I can’t beat you, you’re too g-good, oh God,” she breathed when Hannah struck her g-spot the split second before Claire bounced to be struck there again, “so good, Alphas I need you please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begging will get you nowhere Claire,” Amelie tsked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not begging. Telling. Need you, need your knots, your come, I need it so bad I can’t- oh God, Hannah, Alpha, so good, so good, deeper, fuck me, please, H-Hannah!” Claire cried out, bearing down on the cock inside her, drawing a rasping growl from the Alpha, and Claire moaned, “Alpha, Hannah, you’re so good, fill me so well, p-perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hannah!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she screamed like she was about to come. And she had, a moment before, she’d kept quiet, mostly quiet, gushed on her Alpha’s cock and she’d been bouncing long enough, working up a sweat, the air had to be full of her pheromones. There was a growl in Amelie’s throat and she didn’t even look at the board much, moving distractedly. Oh thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one swift move, resting her weight on one hand against the table while the other Claire used to slam her queen down in just the right space and cornered Amelie’s king as she shouted, “Check-mate! Check-mate, check-mate, check-mate Alpha! Will you come now, please, will you come? Touch me, knot me, b-both of you, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie’s mouth worked momentarily as she stared at the board and then looked to Claire, something between outrage and elation in her gaze, “Oh, Hannah is absolutely correct, we’ve got a bratty Omega on our hands. Toying with me in such a way, very clever Claire, and very stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antique chess pieces clattered to the floor as the table was cast aside, ending up lying on its side on the couch as Amelie swiped it out of her way, took the edge of her seat in hand, and planted herself directly before Hannah’s chair, the Alpha jolting Claire on her shaft before slamming home, taking Claire’s wrists in hand and pulling her down on her cock and leaning forward to prompt Claire to do the same and then the Vampire Alpha took a fistfull of Claire’s hair, twisting to pull, and when Claire opened her mouth to yelp, she was rewarded with being cut off by Amelie’s cock, yelping, offering a startled shriek into the woman’s shaft before she moaned, loud and long and the hand in her hair gripped tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My word, Hannah darling, you were right, this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>better use of our Omega’s bratty little mouth,” Amelie said, and then she rasped low to inform Claire, “screaming another Alpha’s name in front of me? Oh little Omega, we’re going to make you scream around my cock and you will be reminded just who your Alpha is,” and when Claire made a joyful little sound, a near giggle reverberating in her throat as she licked and sucked the portion of shaft Amelie had given her—there was much more to be had—the woman growled, “Do you think it amusing, Omega? Hannah do be a dear and fuck this brat into my cock...and prepare her for me, yes? We spoilt her before, she’s been more than overindulged with my come. And now she can have it, in every way except the one she needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire let out an excited sound that turned into a wail of pleasure as Hannah pushed her up on her cock before slamming into her pulling her so she breached deeper before the woman thrust her hips forward to send her farther onto Amelie’s cock just as the Alpha thrust into Claire’s mouth again, deep enough the tip of her cock was in Claire’s throat, her Alpha throwing her head back and gasping as Claire screamed, taking a deep breath through her nose before grasping the arms of Amelie’s chair and Hannah swore as Claire slid forward on her cock to take the rest of Amelie’s shaft in her mouth, and the woman shook underneath her when she shook her head, rotating in a circle as she hummed into the length in her mouth, before pulling back enough to get her hand around the base of the woman’s shaft and then she pulled farther sucking all the way,  tongue lathing back and forth along the underside of her Alpha’s cock as Hannah fucked into her. Claire moaned as she sucked at the tip of her Alpha’s cock, tongue circling her precum-weeping slit and sucking as much of it as she could, humming at the taste,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good Alpha, you taste so good,” came out jaggedly, which made sense she was enduring something of a bumpy ride, walls clenching around Hannah and Claire threw her head back and screamed when she felt a finger enter her asshole, the Alpha making good on her agreement to prepare her for Amelie, and Amelie seemed to regain some control at that, grabbing Claire’s hair and forcing her back down onto her cock again, thrusting up into her mouth as Claire moaned and sucked and tried to remember how to breathe, moaning mumbled </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alpha! Alpha!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>around her cock that just came out as an unintelligible sound reverberating through her Alpha’s shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that dear? Awe we can’t understand our sweet little Omega, can we? Screaming for us? Craving our come? Such a waste, an Omega being fucked so well her whole Heat and nothing to show for it. You want our come so badly, you want to use it, be used, be left swollen and sore, so full there is precious little chance you aren’t left with our children. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Children</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Claire. We would breed you so well, fill you up, leave you full, and in a few months time you would be so swollen with what we left you, I doubt by the end you’d be much use for anything but nesting, preparing to have our children, and then lie around being fucked by your Alphas until it was your time. You would be so worn out, so tired, aching to have our children and we would fuck you until your water breaks, our good Omega. And the next Heat Cycle? Long before our babes are done being suckled at your breast, we would fill you again, and again. By their first birthday you might be near bursting with their siblings and dreaming of more. When would you stop, Claire? When would your Omega be satisfied?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God, Claire moaned into Amelie’s cock as she spoke and her Omega keened, begged inside her, desperate, aching because while Claire was sensible, didn’t want a serious conversation about having children until she was coming up on finishing her education, all of it, her Omega really did crave it, want it desperately, something in her was so disappointed because she knew she wasn’t going to get her way, that Claire had thwarted her, making her goals clear to Amelie, but now that desperation was starting to get to Claire herself. Something primal in her screamed to ignore everything, let them fuck her unguarded, knotted and full without a chance she wasn’t pregnant. She pulled up off of Amelie’s cock, sucking to bring it out with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop! </span>
  </em>
  <span>As she gasped in deep breaths and arched her back to look up at her Alpha, “Never, never, always gonna want more from my Alpha, always ahh-!” she squealed when Amelie gripped her face in hand, squeezing so Claire couldn’t speak without it making any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>you could speak to me, Omega? Make demands? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am making the demands here. You’re just not getting it, are you, Omega, just who is in charge? Because this may be your Heat, Claire, but you are mine, I own you, body and soul, and I will break you if you test me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want it Alpha,” came out muffled until Amelie loosened her grip, “want it so bad, so much talk from my Alpha, but you’ll never do it, just because I said so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really now?” Amelie questioned, gripping Claire’s face with bruising strength, locking eyes with her momentarily before  her hands were on Claire’s arms, pulling her forward and Hannah snarled as her Omega was pulled off her cock, Amelie taking them down, the Vampire going to her knees on the floor with Claire in her lap, turning her around and giving her backside a probing feel to see how well Hannah had readied her before hissing in Claire’s ear, “I did agree I would not breed you this Heat, little Claire, and I am a woman of my word. I did not, however, say a single cursed thing about our darling Alpha guest, your chosen Match? Let us just see how well you two are paired, yes?” And so something in her withered in fear and screamed in elation when Amelie looked to Hannah who sat panting, breathing deep and staring with Rut-hazed eyes at the two of them. Amelie positioned herself and entered Claire from behind, stretching her more than Hannah had quite prepared for, sending the girl screaming and that was before, “Hannah, Alpha...break your mark and breed this bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah gave them an assessing stare before bringing her opposing hand to drag a fingernail through the mark on her chest, breaking the lines that held whatever power that kept her seed impotent as she said, “Yes, Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah- Alpha I- ahh!” Claire screamed when Hannah was on her then, down on the ground and slipping back inside, slamming home so hard it knocked the wind out of her lungs and Amelie began hammering away herself, her Alphas fucking her hard, knots already starting to swell, and her Omega was </span>
  <em>
    <span>elated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so much it mingled in an intoxicating way with Claire’s fear as she felt Hannah swelling against her entrance, “H-Hannah- A-Amelie please I- I can’t have a ba-by r-r-ight now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you won’t sweet Claire. As potent as your Alphas are? Hannah will leave you with more than a single babe I can assure you that. Come the end of the semester there will be no mistaking, everyone will know what a come-greedy Omega you are, there will be no hiding it, you’ll be so round with your children, carrying them so well, and we will protect you, aid you however we can, fucking you whenever we care to. An Omega in gestation is a potent thing, Claire, you might leave us in Sympathetic Rut, the mix of hormones, pheromones, how much your Omega will demand of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I- I- please!” Claire cried out, but what broke from her lips was, “Please please please I want it so bad, breed me Alphas, fuck me! I want them to see, I want them all to see, I want to be so full, I want you to fill me up and leave me bred, Hannah, Alpha, please! A-Amelie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had a deal Claire. Perhaps for your next Heat, once you’ve born your first, I will give you your next,” Amelie promised, and her knot locked inside of her and Claire screamed when she was thrust back, Hannah rising up to pound down into her, forcing her down on Amelie’s knot that pressed her walls, squeezed her around Hannah all the more until her knot swelled and locked, slipping up past the bulge of Amelie’s inside of Claire, and locking so deep she was pressed up under Claire’s g-spot and she felt her knot as in the next moment, her Alphas came inside her and she wailed as Hannah filled her even further than she’d been able to before, rope after rope of seed spilled inside her filling her until she screamed at the pressure, shaking through another orgasm as her Omega preened, so proud, so excited, oh God. There was no way, there was no way she walked away from this not pregnant. What was she going to tell her parents? Or her friends? Oh God, was Hannah even ready to be a mother? Claire didn’t think she herself was but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be, </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be if-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you learned your lesson Omega?” Amelie asked as Claire let out a whining moan, still coming around her Alpha’s cock, “Good. remember it well, if you still don’t know any better come six months time, your next Heat, I can’t imagine what it will take to teach you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...s-six- I- H-heat happens even when we’re pregnant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie chuckled against Claire’s ear. “Sweet Claire...our Marks are potent for longer than they are applied. We will not be capable of impregnating anyone for hours after they are removed from us. Pretty as the picture I painted would be, you will not be left with child any time soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope we didn’t give you too much of a scare darlin’,” Hannah smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you-! I thought- that was so mean!” Claire offered with laughing reprimand, excited and thrilled, still rolling with the thrill she and her Omega had felt with their game. “That...that was scary but...a little fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little?” Amelie challenged, nipping at Claire’s shoulder, and the Human whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot, a lot of fun, d-definitely something I’d do again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, s’ the most important part, you havin’ a good time, your Omega gettin’ satisfied. She let up?” Hannah checked, brushing Claire’s hair back, and Amelie pressed her face into the hair spilling down her neck, breathing deeply and humming quietly to herself with her contentment at smelling her shampoo in her Omega’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am pleased we did not take things too far, for your liking,” Amelie said, “Rest. Have either of you need of anything? There is water, sustenance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could use a little of both,” Hannah said, yawning, so Claire supposed she could really use all three. “You okay baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleepy,” Claire said, and her Alpha pressed a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just rest then Omega. Need anything, just say so, Alpha’s’ll take care’of’ya,” Hannah softly intoned, and then to Amelie, “Any of your sustenance and water in reach, Alpha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am nothing if not diligent,” Amelie assured, pressing a kiss to the back of Claire’s ear as if a bit of warning or maybe just a passing bit of affection, before she leaned into her more, to reach over them and she pulled a tray out from under the couch alongside them, right where they’d ended up. The Vampire had figured they wouldn’t make it back to the bed, huh? Claire hummed, eyes slipping closed as she listened to her Alphas as sleep pulled on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you send someone to go pokin' around in my cruiser?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you ask?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire heard the crinkle of a wrapper. "You just happen to know my favorite energy bar?" and she cracked her eye open to take a peek, 'favorite' meant useful, something she could provide for her Alpha sometime. "Buddy of mine’s mom used to send him these in his care packages when we were on tour, got me hooked on ‘em,” Though apparently, “l...haven't bought any in a while...gotta order 'em. No one around here sells them…” she seemed to give it some careful thought. “...I haven’t ordered ‘em since I first got back. But there’s always a few in my cruiser,” she could almost hear the woman squinting at Amelie. Morganville’s mail was monitored, Amelie could have seen her order, taken note the way Claire was, that was sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...good. It wouldn’t do for our Chief of Police to suffer a dip in blood sugar again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you on abou-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The case you brought to my attention, a lesser vampire posing as a recognized Patron of Morganville, taking his tax by ‘cutting out the middleman’,” Amelie sneered the words in disgust. Someone saying he could offer protection and drinking off of people who got nothing in return? Yikes. “You were poorly because you neglected to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t neglect to eat, I got busy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were were clearly nauseous and dizzy, your heartbeat erratic-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know darlin’, those’re all common symptoms of bein’ a lil lovesick,” Hannah drawled flirtatiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are also the symptoms of hypoglycemia you insufferable, stubborn woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you been sending your little minions to put snacks in my cruiser?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...do cease speaking to such nonsense and eat, Alpha. I will abide no such symptoms while you care for my Omega.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer real cute when you blush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vampires do not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you could, you would, expression goes all cute when you get embarrassed like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, where she looks up to avoid looking at you and pouts a little?” Claire roused enough to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do no such-” Amelie made to insist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one.” Hannah confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire breathed a sleepy sigh. “That’s the best. Alphas are so pretty...love…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...love what, darlin’?...Claire?” and then after a pause, there were lips at her forehead, and she fell asleep in the split second after, “Get some rest, Omega.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelie's view of things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Two! Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannah Moses was the embodiment of tenderness as she brushed the back of a battle calloused hand against their Omega’s cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Omega, Amelie’s. “Damn we done wore her out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are tiresome,” Amelie offered perhaps albeit unkindly, but she was not a kind person, and nor was she in a place to behave as such, knotted to a troublesome girl who kept saying troublesome things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, don’t be like that, Alpha. Of course she loves you-” which did little to help the circumstance, the queasy quake in the space in her chest where her heart was supposed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do be hushed!” Amelie hissed. “She is impossibly young, she has little clue what-” love is like, she was going to say if she’d gone uninterrupted. Amelie was older than her lovers could comprehend and she still bore precious little understanding of the phenomena, nor did she care to pursue it. What she knew of it set fear in her, it was ultimate weakness, in her experience. And she could not afford to be weak. She would enjoy what she could of her time with these women but she would not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>entertain anything more than merely caring for them. It was enough that they mattered to her. Mattering was the bare minimum of all acknowledgement, and that was all she could risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s about the smartest damn person in this town and it’s full of minds that’ve been around since the wheel was invented or however the hell old Oliver is. She knows enough, ‘specially when it comes to love. Amelie, she’s put her life on the line for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, more times than jackasses you’ve known a millenia, and she’s done it from the start. Trusted you enough to take a contract with you. Oliver asked her first I hear, she hesitated like hell Hess said. You drop in with the same damn offer and she’s signing herself over lickety-split.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was not for love of me,” Amelie assured. For her Michael and her Eve and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shane.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not for Amelie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but it was her trusting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was somehow worse. Trust was a dangerous thing and she could not abide being a dangerous thing to Claire, nor to Hannah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know we will not be knotted to our omega forever, Hannah Moses,” Amelie warned, “I will occupy that mouth of yours in a way your Alpha will find most unenjoyable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Threatenin’ to gimme a taste of the good stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insufferable woman. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Surely an Alpha could not abide such treatment, even as Claire’s reaction when Hannah introduced the idea to their handling of her Heat had invoked some response in Amelie, but that was merely from her Omega enjoying herself, being sated. And it had nothing to do with tasting Hannah on her lips in the aftermath, absolutely not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie did not startle. She was always prepared. But she hadn’t been, truly, for any of this. Certainly not for Hannah Moses carefully leaning further to rest her head over that of their slumbering Omega’s, and capture Amelie’s lips in a kiss that spoke of sweetness she had not known since, well, she could say Claire, now. Her Claire, she’d always known the girl was sweet, and smart therefore valuable and in need of protecting. That night in the church when she’d been so injured, scared, staring up at Amelie and wondering if she might kill her, facing that so readily, Amelie had been curious of her, before, when her application came in for TPU. She’d known the Morelle girl would be threatened, had even dropped casual compliment of Claire’s promise before her, when the girl intruded in meetings with her father. It had been in the hopes the girl would act to her true nature and drive Claire seeking refuge in their town, into Amelie’s orbit for her plans with Myrnin. A risk, but a calculated one, and Amelie was less than a millenium younger than mathematics itself, so she was very good. Or so she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had felt guilt. Shame, when she looked in Claire’s face and saw just how the Morelle girl had reacted, she could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, killed Claire. The things she had been successful in could have left anyone broken, the girl truly was psychotic, the only thing that kept her alive was the fact she only behaved as such with Humans, and her father held such a position in Amelie’s town. Now, that position was held by her brother, he wished to protect his sister, but he knew well, far better than their father, the menace she was. He would be pliable to Amelie’s designs, have no qualm with her managing his sister and neutralizing the threat she maintained so long as she spared her her miserable life, and by the time Amelie was through? The petulant bitch would </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg </span>
  </em>
  <span>for death, and as in the mortal’s writs dictating the end of times, she would beg for death and it would flee her. Amelie had been written of in such a way more times than she had fingers to count, throughout history, it would not shock her if the same was true in this regard eventually. Her Hannah might be an Epsilon...but that meant fixed duality, either/or, never both at once. Amelie? Time had spoken, and Amelie was the beginning and the end of all things. Everything she’d had a hand in, since she cried her first breath of life as her mother breathed her last. Beginnings and endings she had no struggle bringing about, it was the middle, that was bothersome. This would end, her time with these women. How she got there might be the sweetest hell she would ever endure, knowing its temperance. They could shed the vice of their mortality and still, eventually, they would leave her, and she would deserve it. Because something that did nothing but bring rot and ruin, was itself a rotten thing, rotting, even as she was perfectly preserved for all time. It was there, because she was there, and it would destroy. It destroyed Sam, and if she was not careful, it would destroy her lovers too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...love…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Claire had said, perhaps her sleep-called Omega had merely been seeking to label them </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was acceptable. To love, was to ‘err’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>errer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wander, stray. And that was all this was, straying. From caution, from sense, from resolve. She just prayed when it crumbled out from under her, these women held onto their lives, and one another. She could survive that, she thought, and that was all she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really oughta get out of yer own head every once in a while girl,” Hannah Moses lazily drawled, kissing Amelie more deeply a moment. She felt herself twitch inside of Claire, perhaps Hannah had likewise, from mere kissing, because their Omega squirmed in her sleep, whined a bit, a hand slipping low on her stomach and she murmured a soft, sleep-laced, “M’full Alphas...so good…” and Hannah smirked into their kiss, before she sent Amelie gasping softly, the other Alpha wiggling her hips, the movement going through them all to edge them further, and Claire’s soft gasp of pleasure did nothing to help matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we have pushed her far, we must be more gentle with her if we’re to keep her whole this Heat, her Omega has demanded much if we,” Amelie stopped breathing, a tactic that kept any embarrassing sounds that might resemble a squeak locked in her throat until it died, “push for more than she demands Cl-Claire will suffer for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That don’t sound like sufferin’ to me. We have pushed her, and baby this ain’t it, her Omega’s nice and sated, this’ll only keep her that way a little longer, let our girl sleep more, keepin’ up givin her our come in gentle ways, stayin’ knotted a while more. She don’t realize it none but she’s been exhausted since this started. Gonna crash on us, Heat kicking back up’ll break ‘er if she doesn’t rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it, was the girl exhausted? It was sometimes painfully obvious, frighteningly clear just how delicate humanity was. And then there were other times she could not, for the life of her, tell, it had been so long since she felt such weakness in her own body she did not hold on to the humanity to see it in another. Amelie had felt nothing short of panic, when a sleep-bruised eyed Hannah Moses called on her. Came calling, just appeared in Amelie’s path, no portal, no forewarning, she hadn’t even reached out to her security team, she was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rapping neatly at the door to the office in the founder’s home of Amelie’s choice that day, smiling in that way that soothed humanity but made something in Amelie melt, in a way that was dangerous, as she held up her hands in surrender and said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let m’self in, hope ya don’t mind.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> How the woman had slipped past her security she was uncertain, but a motion from Amelie had them relaxing, Hannah in kind, and then that smile was targeted on her alone to endure, and that was not at all made better by the erratic beating of the woman’s most vital organ, the shallowness of her breathing. She’d wavered in the doorframe after a time of her speaking, subtly, her hand on its edge, weight resting there momentarily before she rubbed at her forehead to banish some sensation there. Pain, dizziness, perhaps both. Amelie had voiced the concern, in dry dull tones, that she should seek to rest, call on a medical professional and the woman had thrown back her head and </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“‘m all good ma’am. Lookin’ forward to chowin’ down and goin’ to bed when I get off work, you were the last thing on my to-do list before I can call it a night.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have been off of schedule for several hours, your shift ended-” at eleven that morning, but Amelie was hardly going to confess how well she knew the woman’s schedule. Knowledge could be power, but displaying it flagrantly was weakness, showing what one needed to know. “Did it not? You come to me still in uniform, and it is dark now, Hannah Moses.” Night had well fallen, and it was clear enough in the woman’s fog-filled mind that she had been robbed, this day, of every opportunity for a proper meal. She’d picked up the scent of this vampire’s crimes that morning, forgone eating on her break near the end of her shift, and her hunger for eliminating the threat he posed, for justice, made her forgo sating that of the physical sort. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah yeah, had shit to do. No one’ll take this serious at the station, vampire officers are givin’ him the pass and I think...it’s to see if they can. You might wanna keep an eye on that, cuz they might be fixin’ to do somethin’ of the same if they think they can get away with it. Human’s’re too scared.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are Human.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Scared shitless ma’am. S’when I do my best work tho. Risk won rewards are somethin’ of a vice for me. Always down for a little danger,” she conspired with a wink. “Someone’s gotta do their damn job around here, might as well be me. Gave the Glass kid a heads up, he’ll be lookin’ out after Claire. This dickhead’s been targeting new names at the Blood Bank, so I think there’s some connection there, just not sure what.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Claire has not been made to pay taxes she-” she was not old enough, Amelie could have said, but the words on her lips were that which spoke to the girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>never </span>
  <em>
    <span>being made to pay with her blood. She gave of herself in other ways, ways Amelie could never repay her for, “has not been called on.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Donated a pint with her little boyfriend. Jackass has back taxes, gotta start givin up what he owes, she went along for moral support. So now her name’s in the registry...first voluntary donor on record,” she smiled, shaking her head as she thought that was just like Claire, always so shy and uncertain in herself until the challenge arose to shake things up, even unintentionally, she always managed to do it, take the norms of Morganville and turn them on their head. “Figure that might tick a box for this asshole. Fair warning ma’am, he puts a fang in Claire? I’m staking him, I’ll burn for that, no problem.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If a lesser vampire lays harm on someone under my patronage, I will absolutely see to it they are handled. The execution of that handling may come in many forms, I will keep in mind you would be a willing tool to that end.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Protect and serve, ma’am, s’what I’m all about. You need me to clean anyone’s clock, you just gimme a call.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shall I add you to my speed dial, officer Moses?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I ain’t already? You go right on ahead and call that doctor now, cuz that hurts.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well then, allow me to rectify that. Go now and rest, Hannah Moses. I will remember the things you have brought to my attention, and I will call on you if I’ve need.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Need. There were so many different sorts, and she found with the women at her side, she had need of </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘shitless’. They pushed and pressed painful things she’d hoped to let die and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to stop...</span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to continue...</span>
  <em>
    <span>needed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah Moses was hungry indeed, her favored energy bar abandoned, sating herself with Amelie, no fear of fang, she took, and took, and gave more than enough in return, a hand caressing down Amelie’s back, resting on her backside to grip and pull on her hips, turn them as the other Alpha pleased as she kept up her own ministrations, their Omega softly keening between them, “...Alphas...Amelie...wanna, s-someday. Hannah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah smiled into their kiss before she pulled back, pressed her mouth to Claire’s throat, humming momentarily before quietly intoning, “Shhh, Omega, we know. Let her sleep. Gonna make you feel good, fill you up nice if you just let ‘er rest,” she promised, pressing feather light kisses to Claire’s cheeks, her forehead, her lips, lapping at the skin there before returning her attentions to Amelie’s, and she could taste the faintest hint of herself on Hannah’s lips from her kiss with Claire as the woman kissed her with renewed enthusiasm, even more intensely than before, “So good, Alpha, incredible,” she praised before stealing any chance of response, the grind of their hips, sense thefting kisses, it stoked Amelie, her Alpha, sent her high so fast her vision sparked, and a moment later Amelie had to bury her mouth against the other womans and hold back the urge to scream in their Omega’s ear. Claire had been trembling in her sleep, and now she arched back against Amelie, gasping breathlessly as another impressive load of come filled her. She must truly be exhausted to remain mostly asleep, eyes barely blinking open as she rubbed at her stomach, wriggled a bit between their still twitching cocks, grinding on them further before she snuggled back against Amelie more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the longest Amelie had seen an Omega find rest between turns of Heat, Hannah’s Epsilon status came with such personal understanding of what Claire was experiencing. The woman kept building them gently to orgasm, sometimes backing off before they drew to it in full, precum being enough to add to the mix in her Omega until it was time to offer more. Claire woke after hours of orgasm induced slumber with her Alpha’s still locked inside of her, barely beginning to soften, and well swollen with seed, engorged almost, there was a roundness there and it was heady to think someday she would look like that and grow further still, three...nearly four months along carrying their children. Amelie’s palm fit well over the swell of it, like the little rise in her Omega’s stomach was made to perfectly fit the curve of her Alpha’s palm. Claire whimpered when she felt them softening, Amelie first, slipping from her Omega at long last, and then shortly after her distress became clear at the cock keeping come in her womb was getting ready to dislodge from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still plenty of chances to knot you girl, don’t you worry,” Hannah soothed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, love having you inside me, and my Omega hates wasting it, God there’s so much,” Claire groaned a bit, breathing out through her mouth as she rubbed circles to soothe her tested skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It needn’t be wasted,” Amelie supposed, surprised with herself but...it was to comfort her Omega, that was all. And they would not be hard again, not for some time, Hannah had done well to abate Claire’s heat, but an orgasm more, with seed still inside her would still it further, Amelie thought. “Get her on her back, Alpha,” she commanded, and Hannah nodded, wrapping an arm around the small of her Omega’s back, the other cradling her head as she turned them, and Claire gasped at the feeling inside her as pressure shifted. Amelie took a pillow in hand from the couch, and the Human Omega’s head lolled back with her next gasp when Hannah raised her up by her hips, still impaled on her cock, so Amelie could slip the pillow under her, her Alpha’s shaft pressing at a deeper angle in the moment before her knot deflated in full, and she softened inside of her, pulling out with come streaming after, not pouring, as it would if they’d left her lying on her side, and Amelie knelt before her pouting Omega, who regarded her with some curiosity before she gasped, and arched her back, a quiet scream escaping her when suddenly Amelie’s mouth was on her sex, lapping deeply to clean her of come, tasting the perfection that was Hannah’s seed in Claire’s wet,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-A-Alpha! Oh God oh God oh God!” the girl shrieked, grasping for something to hold onto, one hand slipping into Amelie’s hair while the other Hannah took hold of, smiling encouragement and shushing their Omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right honey, you just lay back, let your Alpha make you feel good. Been dyin’ for a taste herself I think, we should let ‘er have her fun. And ya’ll’er right, be a right shame to waste it,” Hannah spoke in flirtaious tones that smacked of danger and then Amelie realized why. Hannah’s other hand caressed the swell of Claire’s stomach, the angle of her hips made gravity hold it in and she apparently had designs to assist it out while Amelie worked, licking and lapping, at her Omega’s opening as her hand kept Claire’s hips down against the pillow, thumb teasing at her clit. Hannah rubbed smooth circles before gently pressing, Claire crying out in a shrill sound as come seeped down into Amelie’s waiting mouth and she swallowed, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah, Hannah oh God! You- please I- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a high pitched scream poured up from their Omega’s throat when the woman pressed harder and Amelie groaned into Claire’s sex, gulping it down, drinking her fill and she lapped and swallowed until all that was left was the sweet taste of her Omega coming for a third time since their little exercise started, weeping and sweating, shaking now in Hannah’s arms as the woman slipped behind her and helped her to sit up while Amelie finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie wiped at the corners of her mouth with a diligent index finger as she pulled away, panting to catch her breath, satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to kill me,” their Omega was certain, “I’m going to die, and you’re going to kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what a way to go,” Hannah chuckled, hugging the girl close, pressing kisses to her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her Human lovers were famished, Amelie had to send for the first proper meal they’d found themselves capable of taking while they tore through what she had to offer. Never had she experienced Rut in her Human life, and her partners before, the few she’d taken before she decided isolation was the best route for her in Rut, had been Vampires. She would better cater their experiences in future, Claire and Hannah, for all the Officer was taller, more muscle laden than her counterpart, had matching appetites, demolishing their stores and the...number of burgers they’d given Amelie when she asked their preference had been shocking at the time to hear, it was even more so to watch them vanish in the blink of an eye, Hannah making play and wrestling her Omega for the last bite of her sandwich, the Alpha winning of course, and she feigned like she was about to take the last victorious bite before pulling it away from her mouth, kissing Claire soundly, and when she worked her mouth open, she pulled away and offered the bite that had been hers to begin with, feeding it to her Omega and kissing her when she swallowed, all while Amelie watched with some horror because she was entirely melted at the exchange, her loves- lovers so content and happy, making play and teasing each other, caring for one another so sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cared for her, so sweetly. Amelie made to rise, voicing her decision to bathe, she’d yet to take an opportunity to cleanse herself and she should before taking Claire again, she could smell her Heat gathering ever-so, the barest wiff that spoke to the threat it would gather soon. But her legs failed her when she put her full weight on them, collapsed beneath her and she fell to her knees, sitting back harshly on the heels of her feet, and froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amelie?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha? Honey, what is it?” Hannah questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Claire fretted, “Are you...oh God, Amelie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When did you last feed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I-” Amelie’s mouth worked momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the next word out of your mouth is ‘I’m fine’, I’m going to-” Claire began to threaten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know, Claire. I do not remember,” fell from her mouth in a rush. “Sometime between our evening in the Cemetery, and now, I was made to feed in excess to recover and I have not had the stomach for it since.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Amelie,” Claire squeaked out, sounding like she might cry. “You haven’t fed in more than a week? That’s so dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus ‘lie, what the hell?” Hannah snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My last feeding has sustained me well enough, has it not?” Amelie snapped back...weakly. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>sustained her. She’d felt the strain of going without when Hannah brought Claire’s Heat to her attention, and it went wholly forgotten, she’d found new focus and relished in it. She suppose she understood now, what left Hannah Moses leaning weakly in her doorframe in the wake of her work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hannah Moses was strong, well fed. She scooped Amelie up off of the floor in a way that made her feel safe and her Alpha left riled, wanting to rebel against the act but relenting. She’d little ability to fight, and less will to do so as she was carried, not toward the bed. She’d voiced the need to cleanse herself and Claire, clever Claire, she called the portal Amelie had before, opening it with some caution and peering through to verify Ada hadn’t tried anything untoward before leading them through, into Amelie’s apartment, her bathroom just off of her chambers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was horrible. Hannah held her fast while their little Omega limped over to the tub, their handwork visible on her bruised bottom as she drew Amelie a warm bath, seating herself on the edge of the tub with a wince and feeling with a hand under the water to make certain the temperature, she made certain it was not scalding, but pleasantly warm, for a Vampire. Hannah gently settled her in the water, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and Amelie raised a hand to take Claire’s on the edge of the tub, and after a moment, her Omega responded. Oh. Amelie’s Alpha, had reached for her hand, she realized, wanted her close, and Claire gave her that, slipped into the tub, close to the wall, just past where Amelie’s feet were and then she got on her knees, straddling Amelie’s thigh pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and Hannah handed her a washcloth Claire soaked and poured body wash on, squeezing it as made suds and then taking Amelie’s hand and starting there, diligently cleaning her Alpha from the ends of her fingers to the tips of her toes while Hannah doused Amelie’s hair and set to washing, scratching gently at her scalp as she massaged, lulling Amelie into further relaxation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not realize she was even hard again, until she felt Claire’s hand around her shaft, working the hardened length gently, meeting her gaze as she considered, and then she sat up higher, legs spreading to straddle Amelie’s hips, her hands going to the edge of the tub behind the Vampire’s shoulders and Hannah chuckled, kissing her Omega on the lips as she positioned herself and then impaled herself on Amelie’s cock, slowly, her body tight and tense, not quite prepared to take her as she winced in discomfort. Her Heat hadn’t gathered yet, her Omega wasn’t prompting this, she was worn and feeling every bit of the fucking she’d endured throughout her Heat, but she worked her way down, taking all of Amelie in and wriggling her hips once she was seated flush against her. How her body had the energy to do this, she wasn’t certain, but Claire was doing a great deal of the work, gentle kisses, the barest heat that spoke to desire, the girl loving on her Alpha with nothing short of sweetness, drawing up her orgasm with absolute gentleness, stoking the woman before she sat back a bit, eyes slipping open to meet Amelie’s gaze, gently rocking her hips, tempestuous thing, Amelie didn't realize until she was deep in the rising build, gasping softly into the skin at Claire’s throat that it was an act of manipulation, to get way in a matter Amelie was not easily swayed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to feed, Alpha. I want you to feed from me. You need to, and I need you to, you have to take care of yourself for me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire- I do not- it is dangerous-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A foolish thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m a fool. Call me what you want, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re starving and I want with everything to sustain you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t be doin’ it alone darlin’,” Hannah assured, “You take a little bit from Claire, get you goin, bit from me, and see how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not-” Amelie shuddered, and she felt truly naked, had to avert her gaze against her Alpha’s comfort to confess, “I do not trust myself. I only feed- I drink from bags and bottles that can be drained dry to no one’s detriment. I have gone so long without feeding now I- I am famished, Claire, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t hurt me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Claire insisted. “The Earth orbits the sun, gravity’s an eternal bitch, and there are one hundred and...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nineteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> elements on the periodic table, if you count Surprise. You are my Alpha and I am your Omega. We give each other exactly what we need and we do not take more than that in return. I know you won’t hurt me like I know the sun will rise, and the leaves will change, and someday when we do this, it will be to fuel you to fill me so I can carry your beautiful children into this world,” she said, bouncing faster and still, just the barest hint of her Heat along the edges as Claire worked Amelie higher, and lolled her head to the side, bearing her throat. “Feed, Alpha,” she commanded, “Feed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cry that left Claire as Amelie was on her, fangs sunken into her flesh to draw sweet blood past her lips, was nothing short of ecstasy. Claire writhed in her lap, heart pounding to pump blood to her Alpha, as she drank until she felt Claire sway, and then she pulled back, steadying her Omega who smiled her relief, snuggling against her Alpha’s chest, her lips at Amelie’s throat as she pressed a kiss there, blood still trailing from the wound at her own neck and she purred when Amelie lapped at it, clenching around her Alpha’s cock, and Amelie rested a hand on her bottom, thrusting up into her on her own then, her energy returning, Claire’s blood sang in her system like something of a drug, so full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her Claire, her Omega. And her Alpha, finished clearing soap from Amelie’s hair, and leaned forward, against the tub, arms sloping down around them for a moment as she pressed a kiss to the other side of Amelie’s neck, nipping playfully at the skin there before offering Amelie her wrist, and her Alpha was in her voice when she said, “Feed.” and when Amelie complied, the woman hummed into her skin, moaning a bit, “Mmm, Alpha. Good girl,” she praised, pressing another kiss to her neck, “drink up. You need more, you’ll get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire giggled as she wriggled her hips a bit lazily through Amelie’s thrusts, “Gonna fill </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>up, Alpha,” she teased with a happy sigh. “So good like this. I’m so sore, but you’re still so good. Made for me, Alpha, you fill me up so well, just your cock, perfect for breeding me, ahh!” Claire gasped out, squeaking softly and breathing through her own orgasm once she spoke Amelie’s into being, made her come hard from just, mere lazy loving, the mix of that and her voice quietly speaking in her ear to say just the right things to stoke her Alpha to come. Claire breathed with some relief, she’d tensed a bit when Amelie came and she relaxed in the aftermath as Amelie softened and slipped out of her. Removed her fangs from Hannah’s wrist and pressed a tender kiss to bitten flesh. “So good, that was good right? Oh wow you still came so much, but um...kind of glad you didn’t knot me, so tired Alpha, so sore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie’s heart sank into her stomach. “If you are injured, Claire, I will call on-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, m’okay, it’s normal, I think. My body’s adapted but I’m not used to going like this non-stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You needn’t have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You needed it, and that’s important too. Your Alpha didn't like feeling weak, you don’t like it either, that made you feel strong again I think. You’re so strong, Alpha, so powerful. You can ruin me and I won’t care, always so wet for you,” Claire spoke further encouragement to Amelie’s Alpha as she dozed on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire? Sweetheart, I need you to stay awake. Have I taken too much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...no I don’t think so, I always get a little woozy after losing blood. Don’t mind it with you though, I know you’ll take good care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma chérie?!” Amelie brought her hands to the girl’s face, pulled her back to examine her, head lolling in her hands, eyes closed, “Ma amore, ouvre les yeux!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Claire promised, giggling as if she found Amelie to be dramatic, and peeking at her with a single cracked lid, “Just need to rest a minute, everything’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more horrific thing about the situation was that when Claire said as much? Amelie absolutely believed her. Hannah pressed a soft kiss to Amelie’s temple before she told Amelie she would get them back, shower off and return to them, met with Amelie shaking her head. “Stay, bathe if you’d like, whatever you need my- dear. I will leave the portal for you and return us, get our Omega settled into bed,” Amelie said, her strength returned. She rose up from the bath with Claire in her hold, the girl shivering and for a moment she felt something akin to guilt, that she must be chilling her lover's skin but she let out a quiet, contented sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, cold,” and it implied that she felt uncomfortably warm and was seeking relief, found it in Amelie’s skin. Her Heat was gathering for her final rounds, they would tread with caution, be mindful of the body their Omega claimed. When she returned them to Glass House, she settled Claire down gently, examined her pallor for something concerning, but her heartbeat was steady, breathing slow and smooth. If she was still weary when she woke, she would call on a doctor.  But Claire needed nothing more than her Alphas. Hannah returned as if called by her Omega’s rising Heat, just in time to climb into bed with her lovers, catching Claire’s whines in her mouth as she kissed her sweetly, teased a breast in hand, worked her Omega gently, gently. Amelie teased her slit with the tip of her shaft, dragging it up and down her slick folds, riling her until she was ready for Amelie to sink into her again, slowly thrusting in and out while she returned Hannah’s kisses, stroking her Alpha’s shaft in hand until Hannah breathed a soft, “Fuck,” in disbelief, warned that she was about to come, and Claire took her in her mouth, making the Alpha throw her head back, crying out as her Omega sucked almost lazily, enjoying herself, making her Alpha come in due time while Amelie worked to knot her once more, and when she was locked inside her Omega, she relished in trailing soft kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, lips that tasted of their Hannah, down her jaw, her throat, pressing gently at the healing fang marks, fighting the urge to smile, though there may have, perhaps, been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slight </span>
  </em>
  <span>upturn of her lips, when Hannah’s lips were at at Amelie’s throat, kissing gently and whispering,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Alpha, so good, taking such good care of our Omega,” before she settled at Claire’s side, and their Omega’s throat was further bare to Amelie as Hannah captured Claire’s lips in a kiss, “How you feelin’ honey? You’re doin’ so well, Heat’ll pass soon, s’already easing up faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, yeah, it is and I’m feeling alright,” Claire nodded, staring at her Human Alpha, “You’re doing okay? Have you slept at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah favored her a warm, slanting grin, brushing the back of her hand along Claire’s cheek as she assured, “I’m just fine darlin’, don’t you worry about me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah Moses,” Hannah’s voice died when Amelie addressed her, giving the Vampire her full attention, “You have not slept nearly enough for the work you maintain. You have cared well for Claire, it is important that you care also for yourself. If you fail in this, she will suffer for it-” Amelie’s voice died then but she cleared her throat, let it seem she’d merely chosen to finish her sentence there as she was struck with the realization that she was essentially giving her Alpha the same lecture Claire and Hannah had, with her in mind. They did, perhaps, have a point. How dreadful. “Claire’s Heat is starting to slow, she will not need our attentions so intensely, so constantly, and I am here. You will rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think we’re all due a little rest. Lay it on down Alpha, and I’ll get some shuteye I suppose,” Hannah said, rising up from the bed and walking to stretch, stretching her arms out overhead and twisting about, stretching her legs in turn and then she did something that felt like habit, nonsensical given the room they were in. She examined the perimeter, as if assuring all was well and they were safe while Amelie settled their Omega, lying on her side so Claire could rest without Amelie lying directly on top of her, Claire snuggling against her, burying her face in the hair spilling over Amelie’s neck and breathing deep, sighing contentedly, and she hummed with happiness when their Alpha rejoined them, even as she did not slip into bed on Claire’s other side to hold their Omega. No. Hannah Moses slipped into bed behind Amelie, and to her horror, wrapped her arms around the Vampire’s waist, legs curling up to be flush against Amelie’s shins passing the Vampire’s feet, and pressing a kiss to the crown of Amelie’s head before settling her chin atop it and wishing them, “Sweet dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...it was more than infuriating to realize Claire was closest to the wall in which Amelie had continuously summoned their portals, and Hannah had settled in a protective position, wrapped around her Alpha, closest to where someone might enter the secret room if they knew its location. It was further agony to realize it made her feel, despite herself, very, very safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all the worse, that after her Alpha riled against momentarily was the moment when the other Alpha laid down and she felt her shaft, her swollen knot Claire had worked into being with her handiwork and clever tongue, against her backside, shaft aligned, knot just under the curve of her ass...her Alpha acclimated, felt something horrifyingly akin to ‘mate’, and was not further disgruntled by the act, she instead relished in and relaxed at having another Alpha on guard, and her Omega so safe at her side, content and sated and slumbering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah ‘I’m just fine, darlin’ Moses, slept hard, like the utter dead, for precisely eight hours. She likely only woke because she smelled the flair of Claire’s Heat, the final, Amelie estimated, Claire must have felt as much too. She was shy, blushing and averting her gaze, seated on her knees atop the mattress beside her Alphas and she quietly wondered if they would please knot her, as Amelie had demanded of her when she laid challenge, had both of her Alphas knotting her to keep their come in her womb. Hannah offered her chest to her Alpha to be marked once more so they did not risk truly impregnating their Omega, and then they obliged, Hannah seating herself against the headboard with her Omega resting against her, Amelie kneeling before them, and they took their time, the utmost care, working her open slowly and gently, breathing praise into Claire’s skin, pressing gentle kisses in the wake of their words to soothe her Omega, make her certain her final flair of Heat would be met with satisfaction. Perhaps it was something selfish, Amelie had claimed Claire’s first knotting, and as her Heat drew to a close, she wanted to claim her last, so she instructed Hannah to enter their Omega first and the Alpha obliged, sliding in slow and careful with a gentle rock of her hips, Claire’s breathing coming in soft gasps of pleasure as she relaxed against her Alpha, was so well filled by Hannah that Amelie’s fingers were snuggly inside of her and yet her Omega, her Claire met Amelie’s gaze and whispered,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, Amelie, need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should not have felt overwhelmed at the notion. It should not have been something so unbearably sweet it broke something in her heart, torn to be rebuilt strengthened. But it was, there was some part of Amelie that felt like this was where this ended, Hannah and Claire well matched, perhaps her part was done. Something in this moment gave her the foolish relief that there would be permanence further still. It was temporary, she knew. Someday they would leave her. But someday did not have to be today, or tomorrow, or six months from now. She had time with them still, and she would for the foreseeable future, and that was enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie nearly lost her ability to claim Claire’s final knotting, sliding into her, her Omega’s walls, their Alpha’s cock so perfectly surrounding hers, Claire’s breath hitching, her keening as she adjusted, grasping an Alpha’s hand in each of hers to ground herself, Hannah’s throaty, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alpha, so perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>we were made for this,” was enough to send her over the edge, but practice and restraint kept her cool, she pulled herself back if only barely, and focused on easing her Omega through her last flair of Heat. There was no chance of such a thing, pulling herself back from the edge of her pleasure when she heard the high pitched gasp that heralded the scream she used the intake of breath to produce, felt Hannah’s swollen knot tight against her shaft, and heard the roar in her Alpha’s throat as her lovers came. Amelie’s knot locked her in place in the next instant, barely sealing their omega’s opening before she came in force, left Claire crying out further still in her ecstacy and leaning forward to rest her forehead against Amelie’s shoulder as she caught her breath, the hand in Amelie’s squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Claire offered breathlessly, and then there was a relieved sound riddled with laughter, “I- I think it’s over, e-ending at least…” Amelie felt a sharp pang in her chest when her relief turned to frowning, and Hannah’s eyes went wide when there was the fresh smell of salt, tears springing into their Omega’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’? Baby, hey,” Hannah breathed, releasing Claire’s hand to wrap her arms around her and press a kiss to her cheek, “What’s goin’ on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, gosh, sorry I just- it um...it’s just really nice being with you I’m kind of sad it’s over,” Claire confessed, her freed hand rising to wipe at her eyes, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly over darlin’, I mean...you’re literally stuck with us for a good while longer,” Hannah chuckled in her ear, getting a bit of laughter from her Omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I know just…” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma chérie,” fell from her lips before she could stop herself, reaching out to rest a hand on Claire’s cheek, thumbing away tears. “It is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>over. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You and Hannah have found a match in one another, and you are still very much under my employ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll still see each other? M-More? I’d rather not have to come up with some Morganville-ending threat to bring to your attention just to see you,” Claire jested with a giggle as she sniffled, her bit of tearshed ceasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More? “I am a very busy woman, Claire. We will not be...as entangled as we have been these last few days but…there is room for allowances. Given your recent circumstances, you’ll be given time to recover and then I will wish for an update of sorts, on your research with Myrnin. It is in my best interest that you eat. And while food does not fuel me as it would a Human, I do still enjoy it, find it nourishing in other ways. Early dinner, after your final class this Friday, I’ll arrange a portal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A dinner meeting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...so like a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a meeting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With dinner,” Claire argued, looking as though inspiration struck and she appealed, “If I bring you flowers is it a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you befowl my office with roses-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you prefer lilium bulbiferum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Claire-” oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it happened before she could do a thing to stop it, she laughed, a free, open sound breaking from her lips unbidden but, “How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I know your favorite flower? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>fleur de lis</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a stylized fire lily. You’re very French...very old...and very bossy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you accusing me of something, Claire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it an accusation if it’s true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I did...perhaps...hold some influence in the matter of which you speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lost all her reluctance at having said as much when the confession earned her a brilliant smile, giggling rendered as Hannah had with her jesting, she’d received for indulging her Omega in truth that delighted her, and the bit of hip wriggling that resulted from the girl’s excitement was nothing to complain about. “Then...if I bring you flowers and my Epsilon, is it a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie’s, “Perhaps,” overlapped Hannah’s, “Hell yeah it does.” And when Amelie felt her lips tug upward, shook her head, Claire wrapped her arms around the woman and drew her even closer, her Alphas gasping and growling low at the shift of their joint hips, Hannah letting out a keening sound from Claire shifting their weight more heavily her direction and Amelie let out a short, muted groan when their Omega clenched up intentionally, bore down on them with more of that sinful hip wriggling, and she pulled Amelie in for a kiss she refused to break, Claire freely smiling into the action, happy and content, and drawing out their love making not in some desperate attempt to keep them with her, but because they were hers to keep for now, and she could delight in that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And delight they did. It was pure indulgence on Amelie’s part, she could have taken her leave the moment she went soft in Claire, but she had gone soft in other ways and that, much as she dreaded it, it kept her lingering with her lovers as they recovered. They bathed—showered, really, her shower was large enough they could all stand in it, rinsing off and indulging in lighthearted play. It was not foreplay, neccessarily, it did not lead to sex in the immediate moment, but it was flirtaion and fun and warmth, to be wrapped up in each other as they let clean water run over them, kissing, touching, carressing, aiding one another in lathering up in Amelie’s bodywash, which damn it all, had that been what gave it away? Some clue for Claire to discover her favored scent. It was in her mind, that it had been something of a hint, but more of a confirmation. She’d smelled it on the woman before, and then there was the ‘French connection’, and while Amelie did not go about in her favored flower’s coloring, she did own some jewelry that suited different looks, that she rotated through, either the same orange or bearing the flowers themselves in the form of precious metals and stones, and Claire had taken note. She likewise knew where they were, Amelie realized. Oh, well it wasn’t that far-fetched that her present company could assess that they were in her place of residence, but Claire knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as in, the address. The lilies growing in meticulously maintained planter boxes lining her balcony were what gave the location away, Claire had passed the complex, noted the distinct differences between every balcony...save all of the balconies on the topmost floor, and wondered, going so far as to check the list of resident names on the buzzer, deciding that the top floor’s buttons missing—no space for them on the board, there were only as many buttons as there were apartments below the ones that made up her living space—as a sign she was correct. Her time with Amelie during her Heat merely lent to confirmation of her suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelie’s lingering lasted further. Ordering more sustenance, ensuring they were well. Dragging it out, herself to the point she offered challenge to a game of chess, which Claire was immediate to turn down for fear of embarrassing herself against the formidable Vampire and Hannah readily accepted, seeing a challenge and needing to meet it. They each laid claim to picking up the mess they’d made of the furniture and accessories involved in their chess playing, Hannah beating Amelie to the task of taking up the heavy antique chess table off of the couch and setting it down in its rightful place with impressive ease, the woman winking at Claire when she caught the girl staring at the transaction with some awe, distracted from her chosen task of seeking and collecting their scattered pieces, a job which was distracting in an of itself to her Alphas as it involved a great deal of crawling on the floor, bottom raised as she reached under the couch or the bed she’d discovered one pawn had gone flying to land inside the lightbulb shade of the light fixture overhead. Amelie had returned the chairs upright and in position, and Claire stepped up and reached and still could not get her hand into the shade to reach it, even with her attempts at hopping to slip her hand in and grasp the chess piece, though her Alphas were rather slow to stop her and end the endearing, enticing show she was giving them. It was Hannah who stepped up, wrapping her arms around Claire who let out a surprised shriek as the woman whisked her off the chair, her chin high on Claire’s stomach as she spun with the girl in her arms, eliciting laughter and the demand to be let down which was met with Hannah playfully loosening her hold to let Claire slip with a squeak, only to be caught against her Alpha, at a level more befitting for kissing her deeply before setting her on her feet, stepping up onto the chair, and rescuing the stranded pawn with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...the same ease with which Hannah Moses sat down across from Amelie, Claire seated in the Vampire’s lap to watch their game and perhaps study Amelie’s style, learn something either in the way of mastering chess, or at least mastering her understanding of how the woman’s mind applied itself to the game so she might better face her in the future. But perhaps it was Hannah she should turn to for such guidance because never, in all of Amelie’s lives, had she been so  swiftly and soundly eviscerated at a game of chess. And never had she found herself so utterly enchanted by another besting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hannah shrugged, “I got a good feel for the rules watching you two go at it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not just </span>
  </em>
  <span>learn chess the other day,” Claire insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t,” Amelie assured with some mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah shrugged again. “Most policework is paperwork, either filling it out or waiting around for it. And most of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is computer games to pass the time. Some people play Solitaire, I play online chess. C’mon baby, you’re up next,” she invited Claire, already moving to set the board up for another game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No way, you’ll destroy me,” Claire shook herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe honey, I’d go easy on you,” Hannah promised with a wink. “...you could team up with Amelie, the two of you together’ll definitely give me a run for my money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe with our minds working together we stand something of a chance,” Amelie supposed in Claire’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their Omega wriggled with some excitement at the prospect, smile full of that energy as she settled back, leaning more into her Alpha as she met their Epsilon’s gaze and accepted, “You’re on!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part Two in progress.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>